JUEGO DE NIÑOS
by Sei-Satou
Summary: Ryuichi propone un inofensivo juego a Shuichi. Pero un juego de niños no es siempre tan inofensivo como parece... Un fallo de cálculo llevará a los dos cantantes a vivir un verdadero infierno. Mucho sufrimiento :P. Denle una oportunidad.
1. TAN SOLO UN JUEGO

FIC GRAVITATION

JUEGO DE NIÑOS 

**1. TAN SOLO UN JUEGO**

-¡Vamos Shu-chan! –Dijo entusiasmado Ryuichi.- ¡Venga, será divertido!

-Vamos Shuichi, de verdad que no habrá ningún peligro.- Suplicó Ryotsu, un amigo que le presentó hacía tiempo ya Ryuichi a Shuichi. (Que tenía la misma mentalidad que ellos dos.)

-Que no. Enserio Ryuichi, no me hacen ninguna gracia ese tipo de juegos. –Se resistió Shuichi.

-¡Pero si solo es una representación!-Ryuichi puso sus ojitos llorosos.-¿No quieres jugar na no da?

-Es que...

-Por una vez que K se deja su mágnum... ¡aprovechémosla!- insistió Ryuichi.

-¿No podemos jugar a otro juego?- suplicó esta vez Shuichi. –Un arma así no deberíamos tocarla.

-Tranquilo Shuichi. –Sonrió Ryotsu.- Nadie lo sabrá. Además Ryuichi y yo vimos que K-san descargaba su pistola antes de dejarla en la mesa.

-Ya bueno... pero...-la carita suplicante de Ryuichi le hizo desistir. Al fin y al cabo, si el arma estaba descargada¿Qué peligro había?- Está bien... de todos modos, solo es un juego de niños.

-¡Siiiiiii! Yupieee. –Ryuichi saltaba de alegría. -¿Lo as oído Kumagoro¡Shuichi dijo que vamos a jugar!

Shuichi sonrió ante la imagen de Ryuichi y Ryotsu bailando. ¿Quién les podía negar algo? Ryuichi cogió la pistola y la observó detenidamente.

-¿Quién diría que K nos apunta a diario con este trasto? –Imitó la voz de K. – ¡Shuichi¡Has llegado muy tarde¿Qué dices¿Qué no quieres trabajar hoy? Entonces te vuelo los sesos. –Apretó el gatillo inocentemente. Shuichi se asustó un poco pero la pistola estaba descargada, así que no ocurrió nada. Se quedaron algo conmocionados, pero en unos segundos se pusieron a reír por la estupidez que habían hecho.

-Bueno, simulemos que somos unos macabras mafiosos asesinos y drogadictos que juegan a la ruleta rusa. (¿Por qué esa mezcla? A mi no me lo pregunten...) –Ryuichi se llevó el arma a la cabeza. – Muy bien señores... –Dijo poniendo su faceta seria. – Es mi turno...

Volvió a apretar el gatillo. A pesar de que sabían que nada podía pasar, la verdad es que estaban muy tensos todos. Ryuichi pasó la mágnum a Shuichi.

-He tenido suerte... veamos que tal usted.

Shuichi se apuntó a la sien, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. Apretó los ojos y disparó. Como es normal no ocurrió nada, se rió de si mismo, todos rieron, de alguna manera, para aliviar aquella tensión acumulada en el pecho que sentían.

-Ahora tu. –Shuichi le alargó la pistola. Ryotsu dio un paso atrás. -¿Qué tal si lo dejamos? No me está gustando el juego...

-¡Cobarde! –Se indignó Ryuichi – Shu-chan y yo lo hemos hecho. ¡Te toca a ti!

-No quiero. –Se apartó. –De verdad Ryu-chan. No quiero.

-Ya te vale. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. –Dijo Shuichi.

-¡Es cierto, estas obligado!

-Muy bien. –Ryotsu se apuntó a la cabeza. Ni Shuichi ni Ryuichi estaba nerviosos, puesto que ya habían cogido confianza al juego. Un Ryotsu no muy convencido puso un dedo en el gatillo. – Señores...

Disparó. Un tiro. Ryotsu cayó al suelo.

Todo se paró durante unos instantes. Ryuichi y Shuichi se habían quedado paralizados. –Ry... ¿Ryotsu...? – dijo Ryuichi con temblor en la voz. – Ryotsu... ¡Ryotsu!- Repitió. Perdió los nervios y se tiró al suelo cogiendo a Ryotsu de los brazos.-Vamos Ryotsu, no te hagas el tonto, esto no tiene maldita gracia... ¡Joder!. –Gritó apartándose bruscamente.

-¡Ryuichi! –Shuichi se acercó sin querer saber lo que había pasado. –¿Ryuichi que...?

-Joder Shuichi... joder... –Ryuchi estaba sudando de puro miedo.- Shuichi... Shuichi que está sangrando joder...

Asustado miró hacia el cuerpo de Ryotsu. El cual se encontraba... muerto.

-Le sale sangre de la cabeza Shuichi... está sangrando... está sangrando... –Repetía Ryuichi sin saber que más decir. – Llama... llama... llama a la ambulancia joder...

-Sakuma-san... no... no se puede hacer nada... –Shuichi se tapó la boca para evitar las nauseas que estaba sintiendo al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado... y de lo que habían hecho...

-No... no es posible... Ryotsu... Ryotsu no puede estar muerto... no... –Ryuichi miró desesperado a un pálido Shuichi, intentándose convencer que estaban en un error. –La... la pistola no estaba cargada... Ryotsu y yo lo vimos... K la descargó... sacó las balas... una a una...

Palideció al sentir la sangre que se extendía por el suelo mojar sus dedos. Apartó la mano aterrorizado.

-Shuichi... Shuichi... nosotros... nosotros no le hemos matado ¿verdad? – Desesperado cogió de los hombros a Shuichi. - ¡Solo era un juego¡No le obligamos ni nada¡Solo estábamos jugando!

_-Ya te vale. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. _

_-¡Es cierto, estas obligado!_

Las palabras que habían pronunciado minutos antes de la tragedia golpearon en su mente duramente. Dejó ir a Shuichi, el corazón le latía rápidamente. Y las gotas de frío sudor empapaban su cara y su cuerpo.

-Lo obligamos... –Ryuichi miró a un aterrorizado Shuichi. –El... el no quería jugar... no quería hacerlo, pero nosotros... nosotros...

Shuichi se llevó las manos a la cara. –O no... no puede ser... esto no puede haber pasado...

Ryuichi, se miraba las manos ensangrentadas en un estado de trance. Muerto, pistola, sangre... levantó la vista. –¿Que... vamos a hacer ahora...?

Shuichi en su mismo estado de desesperación, temblaba asustado. –Tengo miedo... tengo miedo Ryuichi...- Miró al muerto. –No podemos... no podemos decirlo... tenemos más posibilidades de que nos adjudiquen homicidas que inocentes...- Shuichi se acercó a Ryuichi y le miró desolado. - ¿Qué podemos hacer...?

Ryuichi se levantó conmocionado. –Tenemos que deshacernos del cadáver...

Shuichi le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Que..? como... no podemos... bueno... es que yo...

-Shuichi. –Dijo seriamente Ryuichi. –Escuchame. La justicia pocas veces te cree cuando el único argumento que se tiene es que fue todo un accidente. ¿Qué vamos a decir? Estábamos jugando a la ruleta rusa sin balas y al final resulta que si que tenia una..? no tenemos más explicaciones, no nos creerían. La habitación está llena de nuestras huellas, y la pistola también. No tenemos testigos que nos ayuden porque estamos solos en el estudio de N.G., no tenemos otra salida.

-Tienes razón... pero como podría tener la conciencia tranquila o... ¿cómo podemos hacer esto a Ryotsu...?

-Lo se... –Ryuichi se tiró en el sofá que había y puso la cara entre sus manos. –Jamás podría perdonármelo... pero es que no sé que hacer... me siento tan perdido...

Shuichi se sentó al lado de Ryuichi. –Ojala esto no hubiera pasado nunca...

Un ruido proveniente de fuera les hizo levantarse de golpe. Alguien había entrado en N.G. Ryuichi salió corriendo para ver quien había a esas horas. Cuando volvió cerró la puerta violentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Quién es? –Preguntó alarmado Shuichi.

-¡Es K! –Shuichi abrió los ojos asustado. -¡Y se dirige hacia aquí!

-¡Debe venir a recuperar su pistola! –Se desesperó Shuichi, pues no es que tuvieran muy buen ambiente: en el centro de la habitación estaba el cuerpo de Ryotsu muerto, el suelo manchado de sangre y Ryuichi manchado también de sangre de cuando cogió a Ryotsu.

-¡Tenemos que esconderlo antes de que venga! – Gritó alterado Ryuichi. -¡ayudame!

Entre los dos metieron al muerto en un armario. Shuichi tiró gran cantidad de agua al suelo, frotando con decisión mientras que Ryuichi se cambiaba de ropa y se limpiaba los acusadores restos de sangre de la piel. Acabaron muy justos al tiempo que K entraba en el cuarto.

-¿Se puede saber que a pasado aquí! –Dijo sorprendido K al pisar el charco de agua del suelo.

-Es que... se ensució... –Ryuichi hablaba lo más tranquilamente posible que podía, a pesar de que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y no les han dicho nunca que con un poco de agua es suficiente? – Preguntó sarcástico K. –No es necesario tirar todo el cubo ¿saben?

-...

-Bueno de todos modos da igual. Ya se secará. Vine a buscar mi mágnum. Aquí está –La cogió.- Está reluciente¿no la habrán tocado verdad?

-Bueno... también se ensució...

-¿La tocaron! – Dijo enojado. Después se suavizó. –Bueno no importa, ahora está más limpia. Pero deberían tener cuidado, antes la descargué. Pero por lo visto me dejé una bala puesto que me faltaba una. Iba a dejar mi preciada mágnum hasta mañana, pero recordé que estarían jugando así que preferí venirla a buscar... por cierto¿Dónde está tu amigo Ryotsu?.

Ryuichi bajó la cabeza. –Se fue hace poco, nos disponíamos a marcharnos ya.- dijo Shuichi, ya que Ryuichi era incapaz de decir nada más.

-Bien pues. Hasta mañana chicos. ¡Ni se les ocurra llegar tarde mañana, o les volaré la cabeza! –Se fue.

-Nos volará la cabeza... que risa... –Ryuichi se dejó caer al suelo mientras amargas y dolorosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Shuichi se sentó a su lado. Jamás pensó que algo así podría ocurrirle. Shuichi se sentía morir, se sentía sucio, un sucio asesino... aunque Ryuichi a su lado supongo que se sentiría peor, ya que Ryotsu era muy amigo suyo.

-Un juego de niños ¿eh?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno un nuevo fanfic. ¿Qué tal? Dejen reviews please por que no se si esta muy bien... a ver si me animan a escribir espero que les haya gustado y que les parezca que pinta bien. Gracias a aquellos que lo hayan leído! Bye bye na no da! Nus vemus en el próximo capitulo!


	2. VIDAS ROTAS

2. VIDAS ROTAS 

Llovía. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia mojaban su pelo y resbalaban por su cara, confundiéndose con las lagrimas derramadas. La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y el conocido cantante de pelo marrón podía mezclarse ahora con la multitud sin levantar comentarios. Las calles centrales estaban inundadas de ruido y música, los adornos navideños colgaban de las farolas y balcones. Levantó la vista para mirarlos, de nuevo sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo Ryotsu de ir a verlos juntos.

-Ryotsu... ahora ya... no podrás verlos jamás... – Se cubrió la cara con las manos, completamente desolado. ¿Cómo podía decirle a la dulce madre de su amigo que no podría celebrar nunca más la navidad con su hijo? No podría superarlo, seguramente se hundiría. Pero tarde o temprano lo descubriría, alguien encontraría el cadáver arrojado al río que habían tirado Shuichi y el. Al final se comportaron como unos cobardes, no tuvieron consideración por Ryotsu, comportándose como malditos asesinos.

Alguien que venía corriendo lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo mojado sin ni siquiera girarse a ayudarlo, echando a perder una cara chaqueta. Se quedó ahí, sentado, apoyado en la pared, viendo a los transeúntes pasar con los paraguas, alegres a pesar de el cielo gris que les rodeaba, completamente indiferentes al sufrimiento que estaba soportando.

Parecía que el cielo estaba llorando por el, no, por el no, por el pobre desgraciado que había muerto por su estupidez. Esa falsa apariencia de inocencia que se había recreado el mismo le había costado muy caro. Seguramente algún día acabaría con el. Sabía muy bien que jamás lograría superar lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unas horas, a partir de entonces, cada vez que se mirara al espejo vería a ese detestable criminal. Ryuichi Sakuma se había ido, para no volver jamás.

Pensó que no habían conseguido nada, al final los cogerían, por deducciones, o por pruebas, los cogerían. Pero nada le importaba ahora a Ryuichi. La lluvia seguía azotando la ciudad, limpiando de alguna manera la suciedad de esta. Pero nunca lograría limpiar los pecados de su alma. Finalmente comprendía lo que era el infierno. No era un lugar determinado, ni tampoco una cosa. El infierno era el dolor y el sufrimiento eternos, la gente condenada a recordar sus más terribles pesadillas, sin poder olvidarlas jamás.

Recordó algo ocurrido hacía ya muchos años. Algo que le marcó. La razón por la que había adoptado esa falsa máscara. Al final no había servido de nada, solo le había ido robando el cuerpo y la personalidad. La familiar música de la feria del circo que creía haber olvidado ya, volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Los dolorosos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente como lo hicieron años atrás. Recuerdos que estuvieron a punto de volverle loco anteriormente, torturándolo día a día, sin dejarlo descansar. Pareciese que después de tanto tiempo, quisieran volver para castigarlo.

Ojalá viniese alguien y lo matara en ese mismo momento. Ojalá pudiera librarse de ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar. Ojalá nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Parecía que todos los que se le acercaban acabasen heridos de alguna forma.

Se levantó, caminando sin rumbo fijo, notando que la lluvia se acentuaba cada vez más. Impotente al querer escapar de su destino, sabiendo que era imposible hacerlo.

Después de horas caminando, de alguna manera llegó a su casa. Entró sin preocuparse siquiera de cerrar la puerta o de encender la luz, y se tiró al sofá, intentando no pensar en nada, entre la relajante y a la vez deprimente oscuridad.

-Me voy a volver loco. –se dijo.- Y no creo que lo haga solo...

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, dejando paso libre a un Shuichi destrozado. Que la cerró sin siquiera percatarse. Oyó el teclear de Yuki en su despacho. No se sentía con fuerzas ni siquiera para fingir. El remordimiento, la culpa, el dolor y el sufrimiento se le clavaban una y otra vez, y la imagen de Ryotsu disparándose a la cabeza que no lograba hacer desaparecer no dejaban de torturarle. Se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de la entrada, apoyado en la puerta sin mirar en ningún punto fijo. Se encontraba mal, muy mal. Además tenía miedo, miedo de que los descubrieran, algo que sabía que iba a pasar. Miedo de lo que podría pensar la gente, en especial Yuki, cuando lo supiera. Miedo a quedarse solo, y miedo a seguir viviendo en esa pesadilla eterna.

Todo se había desmoronado tan rápidamente... tan de golpe, que le asustaba. Su vida, su futuro... un solo hecho había hecho que todo se modificara para el. se sentía tan aturdido, que ahora todo carecía de sentido. No podría. No podría convivir con ese capítulo de su vida. Era demasiado terrible. Los remordimientos no lo dejarian vivir.

-¿Se puede saber que haces ahí sentado baka?- la voz de Yuki llegó a sus oídos, sus mirada se encontraron, y en ese momento Yuki supo que algo no andaba bien con Shuichi.

-Yo... –El nudo que tenía en la garganta y el estomago le impedía hablar. El hecho de pronunciar unas palabras le parecía imposible en ese momento. Se levantó para dirigirse a la cama, ya que no podía hacer más.

-Oye baka ¿Se puede saber que ocurre...?- le dijo cogiéndole del brazo. Iba a decir algo más pero vaciló al ver una mirada de miedo y a la vez desolación en Shuichi. ¿Qué había ocurrido que el cantante no le quería decir? Le daba la sensación de que debía de ser algo terrible.

Me voy a la cama. –Logró articular. Y dicho esto se encerró en la habitación. Dejando a un Yuki muy confuso.

Holas, aquí estoy otra vez. Siento haber tardado tanto... No es que haya pasado una eternidad pero es que este fic ya lo tengo escrito... U no entero, pero bastantes capítulos jejeje Pero es que no pude y además me daba flojera xD Gomen gomen, no lo volveré a hacer ... :P ahora actualizaré lo más seguido que pueda prometido.

Muchas gracias Issichan! Tu review me alegró el dia aunque sea solo uno yo ya soy feliz.

Nos vemos! Reviews please! Un kiss


	3. PASADO INCIERTO, RECAÍDA

3. PASADO INCIERTO, RECAIDA 

-¿Tohma?

-Ah, Eiri-san, que alegría que llames. ¿Qué quieres?

-Te aviso que hoy Shuichi no vendrá a N.G.

-Pero... Eiri, no puede faltar un día solo por encontrarse mal.

-Lo se. ¿Acaso crees que lo tendría en casa si solo se encontrara mal?

-¿Entonces...?

-Sería mejor que lo vieras por ti mismo... Por cierto. ¿El loco ese del conejo tampoco ha venido?

-¿Ryuichi? No, no ha venido, pero ¿como sabes...?

-Lo sabia. Algo ocurrió ayer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo se. Solo que ayer, Shuichi y Ryuichi quedaron. Y Shuichi volvió en un estado... y dices que Ryuichi tampoco vino hoy.

-Todo esto me preocupa. Bien, primero iré a ver a Ryuichi¿vale? Tu quedate con Shindo. Ryuichi está solo en su piso.

-Vale. Nos vemos Tohma.

-Si. Hasta ahora Eiri.

Colgó el teléfono y se levantó con decisión. No sabía que pasaba, pero algo había ocurrido.

_tendrías que verlo por ti mismo..._

¿Por qué¿En tal mal estado se encontraba Shuichi¿Y como estaría Ryuichi? con todas esas preguntas en la cabeza salió de su despacho, encontrándose con Noriko y K.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo Tohma?- Preguntó K.-Ya sabes que mi mágnum nunca falla.

-No, hoy Ryuichi no va a venir K.-Le respondió Tohma.

-¿Qué¿Por qué no vendrá hoy?- dijo una confundida Noriko.

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.- Tohma siguió su camino, dejando a Noriko y K algo confundidos.

Tohma iba en el taxi pedido, sin parar de abrocharse y desabrocharse un botón de su abrigo. Tohma Seguchi estaba nervioso. Algo difícil pero verdad. No le gustaban los secretos ni los hechos escondidos, y todo eso olía muy mal. Algo le decía que tendrían que afrontar algo terrible.

Subió corriendo las escaleras del apartamento donde vivía Ryuichi. Su presentimiento se acentuó cuando vio que la puerta del piso estaba abierta. Con cuidado entró. Todo estaba a oscuras: las persianas y ventanas cerradas, las luces apagadas, hacían creer que no había nadie. Sin embargo siguió adelante.

-¿Ryuichi? – Preguntó. -¡Ryuichi!

No hubo respuesta alguna. Llegó al comedor, donde tampoco había nadie. A medida que avanzaba, la oscuridad se hacía más densa, pero algo le decía que no debía encender la luz. Tropezó con algo que se encontraba en el suelo y lo cogió. Era una botella vacía. A pesar de la falta de luz, pudo ver de que era: Absenta.

-Dios... Ryuichi... –cada vez estaba más preocupado. – ¡Ryuichi demonios responde!

De nuevo silencio. Recorrió rápidamente el comedor, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, que se hallaba en total oscuridad. Se alarmó a entrever que el suelo se hallaba con bastantes botellas, que por suerte no parecían tener la misma forma que las de absenta, y que se podía oler claramente un fuerte olor a opio. Se decidió a abrir un poco las persianas para que entrase algo de luz. Una vez hecho, se dio cuenta que alguien se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación. Se acercó lentamente.

-Ryuichi... soy yo, Tohma... –Se agachó en frente suyo.- venga... vamos al comedor y abrimos un poco las ventanas... te conviene que te toque un poco el aire¿vale?

En el estado en el que se encontraba Ryuichi ni siquiera se pudo resistir, y con cierta dificultad, pudo estirarlo en el sofá para después abrir las ventanas.

La luz incidió sobre Ryuichi, cosa que hizo que se girara ligeramente por la molesta luz. Tohma se llevó una mano a la boca al ver en el deplorable estado en que se encontraba: la ropa sucia de barro, y su rostro, totalmente blanco, con grandes y oscuras ojeras y su boca entreabierta, dejando ver algo de saliva que había caído de ella.

Se sentó a su lado, y le miró el pulso y si tenía fiebre. Supuso que no servía de nada hablarle o intentar preguntarle algo, ya que su sangre debía llevar ahora una gran cantidad de alcohol y opio, totalmente drogado. Se decidió llevarlo al hospital, para asegurarse de que la ya casi segura intoxicación no pudiera causarle daños mayores.

-Ryuichi... ¿que diablos a ocurrido?-Se preguntó más para el mismo. – Solo llegué a verte así hace ya muchísimo tiempo... pero... ¿Cómo has llegado a este extremo otra vez...?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llamó a la puerta, que le fue abierta inmediatamente. Un Yuki preocupado le dejó la entrada libre. Fue directamente a la habitación de Shuichi, para encontrarlo en casi el mismo estado que Ryuichi. Por suerte estaba con Yuki y no había bebido ni drogado. Pero a juzgar por su estado de ánimo, estaban igual.

-Cuando llegó anoche ya estaba mal. –Dijo Yuki sentándose al lado de Shuichi.- Pero esta mañana no pudo ni levantarse. Ha pasado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas.

-Eiri-san, ven, tenemos que hablar. –Dijo Tohma serio, y salió de la habitación, seguido por Yuki.

-¿Cómo estaba Sakuma? –Preguntó Yuki.

-He tenido que llevarle al hospital.

-¡Que¿Al hospital!

-Así es, con una intoxicación causada por ingerir gran cantidad de alcohol y drogas.

Yuki quedó pasmado. ¿Qué era lo había ocurrido con ellos dos? Precisamente ellos, siempre alegres y aniñados. ¿Como habían llegado a ese estado tan radical?

-Tohma, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó ayer por la noche. Pero voy a descubrirlo.

-Yo también, no te preocupes. Pero veamos¿qué te dijo Shuichi para quedarse con Ryuichi? –Preguntó, sentándose con Yuki en el sofá.

-Me dijo que iba a quedarse en N.G. después del trabajo, porque iba a jugar con Ryuichi y un amigo. –Respondió, apoyando la barbilla en sus dos manos.

-¿Un amigo?- se extrañó.

-Así es, un tal Ryotsu.

-Ya veo... bueno en todo caso miraré si puedo localizarle, a ver si el también se encuentra como ellos.

-Muchas gracias Tohma.-Dijo Yuki levantándose. -¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Ah, no gracias Eiri-san, tengo que volver a N.G. ya o se me acumulará el trabajo. –Se dirigió a la salida con Yuki.-Te prometo que descubriré que ocurrió, no debes preocuparte.

-Está bien, hasta luego.

-Adiós.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había podido poner un solo pie en su despacho, que Noriko y K le estaban ametrallando a preguntas. No les dijo más de lo necesario, incluso les mintió en algunos tramos. Pero no podía contarles la verdad.

-Ese... tonto de Ryuichi –Dijo entre preocupada y divertida Noriko.- Mira que empacharse hasta el punto de tener que pasar unos días en el hospital...

-Estas cosas solo le pasan a Ryuichi.- Dijo moviendo K la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Jajaja... si, ya lo se... –Tohma abrió la puerta de su despacho.- Bueno, Shuichi estaba ayer con el, así que está igual... hoy Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck tendrán fiesta.

-Bueno Tohma, no te entretenemos más, debes tener trabajo. – le dijo Noriko poniéndose lentamente en marcha.-Hasta luego.

-Si. –Entró en su despacho, y se sentó intentando descargar la presión que tenía acumulada. Demasiadas impresiones. Y estaba preocupado por Ryuichi.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera a poder relajarse, ya que un decidido K había entrado y se había plantado delante de su mesa con los brazos cruzados, exigiendo explicaciones.

-Supondría que no tardarías en venir, K. –Dijo Tohma mostrándole una sonrisa.-No hay quien te esconda nada.

-Vamos Tohma, hace mucho tiempo ya que nos conocemos. Además ayer noche los vi y estaban raros, pero no empachados. ¿Qué diantre pasa?

-¿Ayer los viste?-preguntó extrañado.

-Si, me deje mi pistola y la fui a buscar, y los vi.

-Oye¿tu sabes quien es un tal Ryotsu?

-Ah, Ryotsu si, es un amigo de Ryuichi que fue ayer con ellos, pero cuando llegué ya se había ido. Pero dime que ha pasado.-Se impacientó K.

-Ha vuelto a pasar K. Ha recaído.

-¿Recaido? Que quieres... no... no querrás decir...

-Eso es justo lo que estoy diciendo.-Dijo Tohma cruzando las manos

-Pero... no es posible... ¿Por qué?-Preguntó muy preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero algo pasó ayer, y me encontré a Ryuichi totalmente drogado. No sé de que va todo esto K. Pero creo que aquello que le costó tanto olvidar... ha ocurrido algo que le ha hecho volver a ese estado.-Respondió seriamente Tohma.

-¿Estás insinuando que lo tuviste que llevar al hospital incluso...?

-Exacto.-Apoyó la barbilla en sus manos.

-No... no puede ser... Tohma, esto solo lo sabíamos tu y yo pero... tenemos que descubrir que ha pasado, no podemos dejar que vuelva...

-Lo se. Por eso te pido que localices primero de todo a Ryotsu.- Le dijo Tohma.

-No lo dudes.

-Cuento contigo K.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenooooooooo aquí otro nuevo capitulo! Espero que los misterios hayan despertado más ganas de leer y preguntas jejejeje ¿Qué es eso que se esconde en el pasado de Ryuichi que solo Tohma y K saben¿Qué pasará con Ryuichi y Shuichi? Y...¿Qué más sorpresas habrá para el siguiente capitulo? XDD espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a Issichan por apoyarme en este fic TT y tambien a Toxic Angel y a Rei. Me habéis hecho feliz . Como dice Shigure sois mi apoyo mental! xDDDD


	4. EL COMIENZO DE UNA PESADILLA

4. EL COMIENZO DE UNA PESADILLA 

Abrió los ojos, algo mareado. Enfrente suyo había un techo blanco, miró a su alrededor, las paredes, el suelo, la cama donde estaba, todo era blanco. ¿Estaría muerto? Pensó que ojalá fuera así, ya que alguien como el no se merecía el don de la vida. Talvez la sobredosis de opio y alcohol hubiesen causado el efecto deseado. Aunque lo dudó al verse conectado a un tubo de suero, y al ver a Tohma a su lado, dormido.

Se incorporó, todavía algo ausente, le daba la sensación de haber dormido mucho tiempo, quizá un día o dos. Tohma se despertó, algo preocupado, pero su expresión se alivió mucho al observar que Ryuichi había despertado.

-Ryuichi... gracias a dios... –Le tomó las manos.-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, pensé que...-calló.

-No te preocupes Tohma, estoy bien... –Ryuichi bajó los ojos. Sintiendo como todo el dolor que había logrado amainar, retornaba ahora con mayor intensidad.

-Como... ¿como llegaste a ese extremo Ryuichi...? –Tohma apretó sus manos.-Jamás pensé volver a verte así. ¿qué es lo que ocurrió Ryuichi? –le miró a los ojos.-tu ya lo habías superado hace mucho tiempo.

-No... es que...-¿Qué podía responderle? Tohma era capaz de descubrir los pensamientos de alguien con solo mirarle, a pesar de que ahora lo suyos eran un remolino de caos.-Yo no sé lo que...

-Ryuichi, sé muy bien que me mientes. Tal vez seas capaz de engañar a otra persona, pero sabes perfectamente que a mi no me puedes engañar. La mirada que tienes ahora mismo hacia diez años que no la veía.

No podía excusarse, de hecho no tenía nada que decir. Pero bajo ningún concepto podía explicarle a Tohma lo ocurrido. No solo por el, si no también por Shuichi. Puede que Tohma supiera cosas de el que nadie más aparte de K podría imaginarse... pero esa vez era diferente a la otra. Esa vez no podía explicarlo.

-Por favor Tohma... por favor... deja este tema...-Ryuichi le miró seriamente a los ojos.- Te lo suplico. No busques nada, no investigues. Simplemente olvida todo lo que viste en mi casa. Y olvida a este Ryuichi. –le mostró entonces su sonrisa aniñada.-Te gusta más este Ryu-chan ¿Verdad¡Tohma no da!

-Ryuichi...

-¡Tengo hambre no da! – dijo con carita suplicante.- ¿Cuando podré comer?

Como si respondieran a su petición, una enfermera entró con una bandeja de comida, que hizo que a Ryuichi se le iluminaran los ojos.

-Bueeegh... ¿que es esto?- cambió de idea al probar su contenido.-¡No me gusta!

-Bueno, a poca gente le suele gustar la comida de hospital.- le dijo la enfermera riendo.-pero no debe preocuparse, mañana mismo ya podrá salir.

-¿Enserio no da¡fantástico!

La enfermera se marchó, dejando solos de nuevo a Tohma y a Ryuichi. Este se lo pensó mejor y decidió dejar la comida a un lado. Tohma seguía preocupado.

-Ryuichi, rehuyendo a los problemas no lograrás hacer que desaparezcan.-dijo Tohma.- no te digo que me lo cuentes ahora, ni mañana, pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? –Tohma le miró sorprendido ante la dureza con la que dijo aquellas palabras.- ¿Y si esta vez no quiero enfrentarlos¿qué harás si rehuyo de ellos¿me obligarás a afrontarlos a la fuerza?

Tohma no sabia que decirle, la aniñada cara de Ryuichi había cambiado esta vez a una fría y dura mirada de odio. Tohma comprendió que por ahora era mejor dejar las cosas donde estaban.

-Esta bien Ryuichi. calmate. No voy a hacer más preguntas. Te lo prometo.-le dijo ante la expresión de desconfianza de Ryuichi.- dejemos el tema... por ahora. ¿de acuerdo?

-Si. Por favor Tohma. ¿podrías dejarme solo ahora? –No era una petición, era una orden.

Tohma suspiró, no había descubierto nada, pero al menos ya no estaba en el mal estado en que lo había encontrado.-Esta bien. Vendré mañana a llevarte a tu casa.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por que dármelas. –le dedicó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Lagrimas contenidas rodaron por sus mejillas. Había querido olvidarlo todo. Todo lo que había tomado y bebido, quería que lo sumieran en el olvido, intentando no recordar el duro presente. Y funcionó, realmente funcionó. Pero los efectos no duraban eternamente, y cuando se acababan, el dolor volvía, y la dura realidad le golpeaba de pleno.

Intentó controlar el llanto, pero le era imposible, y le dolía tanto el corazón... sabía que se volvería loco, lo supo en cuanto pasó. Ni Tohma podría ayudarle esta vez, ni Tohma ni nadie. Miro al blanco techo.

-¿Y tú, Shuichi¿cómo estarás tu?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos irritados, miraba por la rendija que dejaban las dos cortinas cerradas. Shuichi tenía un aspecto deplorable. Hacia días que estaba encerrado en esa habitación, entre las tinieblas de la oscuridad y el desamparo, intentando no pensar. Yuki entraba continuamente a mirar como se encontraba, había intentado hacerle salir de la habitación innumerables veces, pero no lo había conseguido. Shuichi no se movía, no hablaba, no escuchaba. Solo podía removerse en su interior y sentir esa presión en el corazón insoportable, sentir las lagrimas caer sin esfuerzo, sin mover siquiera los ojos. Hundiéndose cada vez mas.

Así duró tres días, sin que nadie supiera nada ni de Shuichi ni de Ryuichi. Hasta que un día, sin previo aviso, para sorpresa de Yuki, Ryuichi se presentó en su casa.

-Tu...-dijo Yuki sorprendido.

-¿Puedo... ver a Shuichi?-Dijo Ryuichi muy serio.

-Antes deberías responderme ciertas preguntas.-Yuki puso una mano en el marco de la puerta dispuesto a obligarte a hablar.

-Lo siento no estoy para preguntas.-intentó entrar, pero Yuki no le dejó pasar.

-Pues vas a tener que estar.

-Pues no, ahora dejame entrar, es a Shuichi a quien vengo a ver.-Ryuichi le empujó mirándole con una mirada tan fría capaz de contrarrestar a la de Yuki, cosa que lo dejo fuera de lugar confundido. Ryuichi fue directo a la habitación de Shuichi y cerró la puerta. Yuki intentó abrirla pero habían echado el cerrojo.

-¡Maldito!- suspiró.-En fin... supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.-Se fue al comedor muy contrariado y enfadado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shuichi...- Ryuichi confirmó el mal estado de Shuichi. Evidentemente se encontraba en shock. Se sentó a su lado. –Soy el único que puede ayudarte Shuichi, porque soy el único que puede entenderte.

No dijo nada más, pasaron unos minutos sentados sin moverse, hasta que Shuichi se giró hacia el, con la cara bañada en lagrimas.-No Ryuichi, no puedes ayudarme, al igual que tampoco yo puedo ayudarte a ti.

-Nadie puede ayudarnos, es cierto.-Ryuichi secó las lágrimas de Shuichi.- Y ya no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Estamos perdidos y solos. –Shuichi bajó la cabeza intentando contener las lagrimas que se agolpaban de nuevo en sus ojos.- pero no por eso debemos abandonar a los demás.-Le levantó la cara.- No podemos hacer sufrir a los que queremos.

-No puedo entenderte... no se que hacer... yo... –se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.- No podré olvidarlo jamás...

-Lo se. Yo tampoco. Estamos marcados por aquella noche para siempre hasta el momento de nuestra muerte. –Ryuichi se miró las manos.- Nuestras manos están manchadas de una tinta de sangre que jamás se borrará... pero debemos seguir adelante.

-¿Seguir adelante? –Shuichi le miró.-¿cómo quieres seguir adelante¿cómo podrás vivir fingiendo?

-No será difícil... siempre lo he hecho... –susurró para si mismo sin que Shuichi pudiera oírlo. –No te pido que lo olvides... no te pido que perdones... solo te pido que, ya que hemos arruinado una vida junto con las nuestras, no arruinemos la de los demás.

-No lo sé...

-Escucha, hay mucha gente que nos necesita aun. Si nos marchamos, los dejaremos solos, piensa en Yuki¿cómo se sentiría si no te recuperaras nunca? Estoy seguro que se hundiría contigo, que moriría si le dejarás. – Ryuichi le miraba seriamente.- o piensa en Hiro también, o en tu familia... o en todos tus amigos. No podemos fallarles a ellos como a Ryotsu. Debemos seguir adelante por ellos, aunque nos carcoma el sufrimiento por dentro, aunque solamente finjamos... no importa que suframos nosotros. Lo que importa que no sean ellos los que sufran.

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Shuichi procesaba toda la información dada, intentándose convencer que aquello no era más que una terrible pesadilla... pero la pesadilla ya hacía mucho que duraba... y lamentablemente, iba a durar para siempre. Estuvieron callados unos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que Shuichi dijo finalmente:

-De acuerdo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ni Hiro, ni Suguru, ni Noriko sabían que había ocurrido, simplemente creían que ya se habían repuesto del empacho, y no pensaron nada extraño cuando les vieron aparecer tranquilamente una mañana dispuestos a volver a trabajar. Los que si se extrañaron muchísimo fueron Yuki, Tohma y K. Sabían que Ryuichi había ido a hablar con Shuichi, y al salir le habían pedido perdón a Yuki por preocuparlo, que ya estaban bien. Sin darle más explicaciones a su anterior comportamiento con un ''conflicto interior'', no habían podido sacar más. K no había podido encontrar a Ryotsu, pues este vivía fuera de la ciudad y no había podido comunicarse con su familia tampoco para preguntar su estado. Todos sospechaban algo. Pero decidieron no hacer nada, solamente observarlos con detenimiento, y quedaron para una semana después, para comentar lo que habían notado. Así lo planearon.

Antes de la secreta quedada de Tohma, K y Yuki, Shuichi y Ryuichi volvían a su anterior rutina de trabajo. Nada parecía haber cambiado, todo era como antes. Hasta que algo ocurrió.

Estaban ensayando una canción, tranquilamente, sin que nadie los molestara. Shuichi cantaba la letra como lo hacía normalmente. Cuando le sacudió un escalofrío que lo hizo mirar fuera de la habitación, lo que vio o lo que le pareció ver lo paralizó, dejándole en un estado de terror. Todos lo miraron extrañado cuando dejó de cantar, y se acercaron preocupados cuando lo vieron así.

-¿Shuichi? Shuichi ¿estas bien¿qué te ocurre?-Hiró lo miraba preocupado. –Te has quedado pálido.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, estaba muy alterado ante la visión que ahora había desaparecido, se tambaleó y se desmayó.

-¡Shuichi Shuichi! –oyó que gritaban antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí subí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y no me maten por dejar el capítulo ahí jejejeje... :P en fin, que será lo que ha visto Shuichi? Que será, será... xD Gracias a los que me dejaron review, muchas gracias a Issichan, M-cha, Rei y Kathy-zero! Espero sus reviews en este capítulo! Bye bye na no da!


	5. YUUJI

**5. YUUJI **

-Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni…

La voz de Ryuichi Sakuma se oía en el estudio. Allí se encontraban con el, Tohma, Noriko y K, quienes esperaban a que terminase de gravar para ir a tomar algo en el bar. Ryuichi seguía cantando tranquilamente, hasta que algo hizo detener su canción. Todos le miraron confundidos, Ryuichi se había quedado paralizado, y miraba fuera del estudio con una mirada de terror que jamás vieron en el.

-Ryu-chan...-Noriko se le acercó preocupada.-Ryu-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

Ryuichi se frotó los ojos con un cierto temblor en las manos.- No... de hecho si... estoy bien Noriko... es que me pareció ver algo que no podía ser...

-Ryuichi, enserio¿de verdad estas bien? –Preguntó tohma poco convencido, ya que Ryuichi se había quedado completamente blanco.

-Disculpadme... yo... enseguida vuelvo...-Salio corriendo.

Ryuichi corría por los pasillos, rogando llegar a tiempo al lavabo. Pues algo que se removía en su estomago pedía salir. Llegó justo a tiempo para vomitar todo, y tanto que incluso le saltaron las lágrimas del esfuerzo. Cuando terminó se sentó en el suelo, sudoroso y temblando, intentando recuperarse.

-Ryuichi... ¿qué te ocurrió?-La voz de Tohma le hizo mirar a un preocupado rubio, que se agachó frente a el y le pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa. –No te encuentras bien. Vete a casa mejor ¿vale?

-Si... gracias Tohma...- se puso en pie ayudado por Tohma.-Es que...

-Lo estas pasando mal ¿verdad?- -Tohma le miró seriamente.- hay algo que se remueve en tu interior y que no me quieres decir, y que te esta destruyendo por dentro poco a poco... –le cogió de los hombros.-Ryuichi ¿Qué es eso que no me quieres decir? Sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mi. Ya lo hiciste antaño¿por qué no puedes hacerlo ahora?

-Tohma... yo... –se puso una mano en la frente, tembloroso.-No es nada...

-Es por Shuichi ¿cierto? -Ryuichi le miró a los ojos.- El también esta metido en esto. Entre los dos habéis hecho ver que nada pasó la noche en N.G., pero no sois vosotros. Tanto tu como el habéis cambiado tanto...- Tohma le miró ahora con dulzura.- Escucha, de verdad, tanto Shuichi como tu podéis confiar en mi.

Tohma le dejó ir.-Ahora ve a descansar, y piensa en ello.-le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó. Ryuichi, todavía sentado en el suelo, sentía como le bombeaba el corazón a toda velocidad, en recuerdo de lo que le había parecido ver. ¿Parecido? No. estaba seguro de que lo había visto. ¿Se estaría trastornando? No sería tan extraño al fin i al cabo.

-¡Shuichi¡rápido, estirarlo en el sofá!- las voces de fuera interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Se alarmó al oír lo que decían, salió a trompicones del lavabo y se dirigió rápidamente al estudio de bad luck, cuando llegó se encontró a un pálido y medio desmayado Shuichi. Se acercó a el preocupado.

-Shuichi ¿estás bien, que ha pasado?

-Ryuichi... Ryuichi... he visto... he visto...

-Tranquilo Shuichi... yo... yo también...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Tohma entró en el estudio. –¿Shuichi?

-No es nada Tohma. Solo un desmayo. –Ryuichi le miró a los ojos, ordenando que no hiciera preguntas. Noriko y K entraron también. Preocupados.

Cuando estuvo mejor, Shuichi se levantó.

-No te preocupes Shuichi. –Le dijo Hiro. –Te llevaré a casa.

-Nakano, si no te molesta hoy llevaré yo a Shuichi. –Le dijo Ryuichi abriendo la puerta del estudio.

-Eh... vale... –Hiro no lo entendía mucho.

La idea de dejar solos a Shuichi y a Ryuichi no les hizo mucha gracia a Tohma y a K. Pero Ryuichi les había dejado muy claras las cosas, y era mejor no provocarle. Ryuichi y Shuichi se fueron.

-Esos dos... se llevan algo entre manos... –Dijo Noriko alzando una ceja.

-Si... últimamente están muy raros, no parecen ellos. –Dijo Hiro preocupado.

Tohma y K se miraron. Los demás también se habían dado cuenta del cambio. No era de extrañar. Pero prefirieron seguir sin contarles nada.

-Ya veremos que pasa. –Dijo Tohma, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a el, sin entender nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi y Shuichi caminaban en silencio por las oscuras calles iluminadas solo por la luz de las farolas. No habían dicho nada desde que habían salido del edificio de N.G. Llevaban un rato caminando cuando Ryuichi se sentó en un banco de la calle.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado ¿no? –Le dijo mirándole seriamente.

-No... sé a que te refieres... –Shuichi miró hacia el otro lado.

Ryuichi se levantó, y le cogió de los hombros bruscamente. -¡Huyendo de la verdad no vas a hacer nada! –Le gritó. -¡Tienes que admitir lo que has visto y lo que has hecho Shuichi¡Hemos matado a una persona, no podemos hacer como si nada me oyes! –Se calló, había hablado demasiado. Shuichi le miraba asustado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Le soltó. –Lo... lo siento... –Le dijo mirando al suelo. –Es que yo... yo también estoy muy afectado por esto... –Se dejó caer en el banco de nuevo. –Perdona, me he dejado llevar.

Shuichi se sentó a su lado. De nuevo se hizo un largo silencio.

-He visto a Ryotsu. –Dijo Shuichi finalmente.

Ryuichi abrió mucho los ojos y le miró. -¿Has... has visto a Ryotsu?

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme... –Shuichi apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. –Me estoy volviendo loco. Probablemente es eso...

-Vaya. –Ryuichi suspiró. –Pues no eres el único.

Shuichi le miró extrañado. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que yo también le he visto.

Esta vez fue Shuichi el que no daba crédito a sus oídos. –Tu... ¿tu también? Pero como...

-Probablemente nos estemos volviendo locos los dos.

-¿Pero cuando lo has visto¿hoy?

-Justo antes de que lo vieses tu.

-Eso no me cuadra. –Shuichi intentaba encajar las cosas. –¿El mismo día, a la misma hora...? No puede ser...

-Es extraño, lo admito. –Dijo Ryuichi. –Pero tampoco es imposible.

Shuichi no dijo nada. Ryuichi lo miró, y vio que tenía una expresión de terror en la cara. -¿Shuichi que...?

-Dime una cosa... –Le dijo Shuichi con temblor en la voz. –¿Es posible que lo veamos los dos ahora?

Ryuichi miró hacia delante, y lo que vio lo dejó en shock. Tenía realmente a Ryotsu delante, mirándoles con una expresión de maldad y burla, como si les odiase por lo que habían hecho y a la vez se regodease por su sufrimiento.

-Ry... otsu...

-Hola chicos. –Les sonrió con odio. -¿Cómo estáis?

¿Podía ser que no le hubiesen matado? No, estaban seguros de que estaba muerto, además lo tiraron al río en una bolsa. Hubiese muerto ahogado.

-Como... como es posible... –Ryuichi se tapó la boca con la mano, incapaz de creerlo. Tenía que ser una alucinación.

-¿Sorprendidos? –Preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa. -¿Qué os pasa? por vuestras caras os debisteis asegurar bien de que estaba muerto. ¿cuántos tiros le pegasteis¿tres, cuatro...? yo solo vi el de la cabeza, pero tampoco me preocupé a buscar los demás. ¿es bastante desagradable sabéis?

-¿De... de qué estás hablando? –Shuichi no quería creérselo, ya tenía bastante con la culpa. Y ahora tenía a Ryotsu delante.

-Ya veo. –Ryotsu rió. –Bueno, me gustaría poder seguir con la farsa para poder atormentaros. Pero creo que ya tendré tiempo de eso.

-¡Que demonios es lo que quieres? –Gritó Ryuichi sudando.

-Oh... vamos, el gran Ryuichi Sakuma nunca debe perder los nervios ¿no? –Le miró con una increíble frialdad. –Aunque creo que Yuuji va a marcharse pronto ¿verdad? Tal vez empieza a odiarte el también... ¿O ya lo hacía?

Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo. Ryuichi empezaba a perder la cabeza de verdad. ¿Cómo podía saber el...?

-¿Yuuji? –Shuichi le miró entre asustado y extrañado.

-No... no le hagas caso Shuichi... está mintiendo. –Ryuichi intentaba no desmayarse.

-Claro, no te interesa que se sepa. Entiendo. –Ryotsu se cruzó de brazos. –Si llega a saberse que...

-¡CALLATE! –Gritó Ryuichi tapándose los oídos. -¡No lo digas!

Ryotsu rió. –Pobre Ryuichi... de verdad que me das pena... eres tan despreciablemente hipócrita... No solo engañas a los demás, si no que también te engañas a ti mismo. Diría que incluso empezabas a creértelo. No puedes ni soportar el hecho de volver a oírlo. –Ryotsu realmente lo estaba disfrutando. –Y es tan fácil romperte como a una figurita de cristal...

-¡Para ya! –Shuichi se puso delante de Ryuichi. -¡Callate de una vez, deja de torturarle así!

-Y tu que estúpido que eres. –Elevó una ceja. -¿Cómo puedes creerte esa ridícula máscara¿no quieres saber quién es en realidad Ryuichi Sakuma?

-No. –Ryotsu le miró extrañado. Shuichi le dirigió una mirada de odio. –¡No quiero saber quien ese Ryuichi Sakuma del que me hablas¡Porque ese Ryuichi no le conozco¡El Ryuichi que conozco es este! –Señaló a Ryuichi, que le miraba conmocionado. -¡No quiero que tu me presentes a ese hombre me oyes¡Y si algún día tengo que conocerle será él mismo el que decida hacerlo¡Nunca voy a creerte a ti!

Todos se quedaron callados. Finalmente Ryotsu suspiro, y le miró burlonamente. –Vaya eso si que es inocencia y amistad. Pero eso no te salvará de nada ¿sabes? Seguirás siendo un asesino.

Shuichi tragó saliva. Era cierto, era un asesino. Y ahora Ryotsu estaba delante suyo. Empezaba a marearse él también.

-¿Como... como es que estás aquí...? –Preguntó, esperando que no estuviese loco.

-Bueno, es que yo no soy Ryotsu. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Que? –Dijeron Ryuichi y Shuichi sin creérselo.

-Así es, me llamo Tsuya, y soy su hermano gemelo.

Silencio otra vez. Esto si que no se lo esperaban.

-Her... hermano...

-Exacto, pero no os preocupéis, cuando encontré el cuerpo de mi hermano no fui a la policía, podéis estar tranquilos por eso.

-¿Y... por qué? –Preguntó Ryuichi desconfiado. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno... pensé que la policía tan solo os condenaría a unos años de prisión, o incluso podríais salir inocentes, y eso no me pareció suficiente como para recompensar la muerte de mi querido hermano. –Dijo con odio.

-Así que quieres matarnos con tus propias manos...

-No no... por supuesto que no, yo no soy un asesino. –Les acusó con crueldad. –Pero cuando investigué por mi cuenta y supe que le habíais matado, decidí hacéroslo pagar de la manera más dolorosa.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes...? –Preguntó Shuichi asustado.

-Bueno... pronto lo sabréis... pero no ahora, no aquí... –Se sacó dos tarjetas del bolsillo y se las dio. –Ir a donde pone a la hora que está escrita detrás. Y no faltéis sino queréis que cosas terribles ocurran... –Se giró de espaldas a ellos y se marchó.

Se quedaron quietos. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido y se les estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Cómo podía desmoronarse todo tan de repente? Y pensar que todo empezó como un estúpido juego de niños...

C/ Ángeles caídos.

Nº 16, 4º2º

DOMINGO A LAS 0:00

SER PUNTUALES

Eso ponía en la tarjeta. Se miraron, se sentían perdidos. Ellos que habían intentado olvidarlo, parecía que no se lo iban a permitir.

-Parece que tendremos que ir... –Dijo apesumbrado Ryuichi. –Prefiero no provocar a ese tío.

-Quiero que todo esto acabe Ryuichi...–Shuichi se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa.-No... no voy a poder soportarlo si esto sigue así... hace días que no duermo... no puedo más... –Ryuichi tuvo que coger a Shuichi puesto que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Tranquilo Shuichi... todo acaba pasando... seguro que todo acabará pronto... –Le dijo sin creérselo ni él mismo. – Todo pasará... –Se dio cuento de que él también estaba agotado. Tampoco dormía nada desde hacía días, y las fuerzas le desaparecieron. Acabaron los dos sentados en el suelo, abrazándose. Incapaces de controlar el llanto. Sintiéndose las personas más desgraciadas del mundo. Agotados, destrozados, totalmente desesperados.

Tsuya les observaba desde el otro lado de la calle, muy satisfecho al ver que la desesperación se adueñaba de los dos chicos rápidamente.

-Llorad, llorad... –Dijo cruelmente. –Al final no os van a quedar lágrimas para lamentaros. Ryuichi Sakuma, Shuichi Shindo, juro que voy a destruiros totalmente, hasta un punto en el que muráis en vida. Ya podéis prepararos... esto no es más que el principio de vuestra pesadilla.

_Continuará..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Uhhh... esto cada vez se pone más oscurillo eh? Jejejje, bueno espero que les haya gustado. En este capitulo descubrimos un nombre... Yuuji. ¿quién será este chico que tiene que ver con el pasado de Ryuichi¿y que quiere ese desquiciado de Ryuichi y Shuichi? Bueno les diré que las cosas van a complicarse más y que esto cada vez irá a peor. Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic! Bye bye na no da!

Gracias como siempre a Issichan y a M-cha por dejarme review en el anterior capítulo


	6. UN PACTO CON EL DIABLO

**6. UN PACTO CON EL DIABLO**

_¡Ryuichi Ryuichi!_

_¡Yuujiiiiiiiiii!_

_¡Aguanta¡¡¡¡Aguanta Ryuichi por favor!_

_¡Te odio!_

_¡APARTATE!_

Se levantó de golpe. El corazón le latía a una increíble velocidad. Su cuerpo no paraba temblar, cubierto de una capa de sudor frío. Se levantó, tembloroso, y se dirigió al baño. Le parecía que el corazón le iba a salir por la boca. Se apoyó en el mármol, creyendo que sus pies no serían capaces de aguantar su peso mucho más. Se miró al espejo, oscuras y profundas ojeras marcaban su rostro. No podría disimularlas mucho más. Y Tohma, que ya se había fijado en ellas, le propuso que fuese a su casa, pero él se negó. No tenía intención de que Tohma le sacase información y menos de que viese que clase de pesadillas estaba teniendo últimamente. Abrió el grifo, dispuesto a mojarse un poco la cara, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que tuvo que echarse sobre el retrete a vomitar. Cuando hubo acabado, se sentó en el suelo. Se sentía débil y enfermo.

Y la verdad es que no era extraño, ya era la tercera vez que vomitaba en esa noche. Se preguntaba que era lo que le quedaba en el estómago por vomitar. Y eso no era nuevo, cada noche le ocurría lo mismo. Poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas, y la voz. Sentía arder su garganta y un desagradable sabor en su boca. Al día siguiente no podría cantar, le dolía muchísimo la garganta, y cada vez le costaba más tragar o hablar. Faltaban tres días para el domingo, Shuichi y él tendrían que ir a ese lugar donde Tsuya le había dicho. Se desesperó al recordar que al día siguiente tenía un concierto. No sé como voy a cantar... no me encuentro con fuerzas ni para levantarme.´´

El teléfono empezó a sonar. ¿Quién llamaría a esas horas? Se preguntó. Pero de todos modos no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con nadie, así que dejó que el teléfono siguiera sonando y sonando hasta que se oyó el contestador automático.

La voz que menos deseaba oír en ese momento resonó por la habitación. –Hola Ryuichi ¿Cómo estás¿Te he despertado? Es que me aburría mucho y he decidido llamarte. –La voz de Tsuya tenía un tono burlesco, como si saboreara cada una de las palabras que decía. -¿En qué soñabas¿Tal vez...? –Su voz adoptó un tono cruel. -¿...soñabas en como matabas a tiros a mi hermano...¿O quizás soñabas con Yuuji? –Ryuichi dio un respingo, sintiendo como le volvían las nauseas de nuevo. –Yuuji, Yuuji, Yuuuuuujiii... –Repetía cantando. –Me he enterado que mañana tienes un concierto ¿verdad? En ese caso iré a verte. En realidad soy un gran fan de Nittle Grasper ¿No estás contento?

Ryuichi se levantó de golpe y corrió a coger el teléfono.

-¡Hijo de...! –Gritó al auricular. -¡Ni se te ocurra venir o...! –Pero solo gritaba a un objeto, Tsuya ya había colgado.

Frustado, colgó el teléfono. ¿Cómo había conseguido ese desgraciado su número? Aunque, pensándolo bien, Tsuya prácticamente lo sabía todo de él, así que no tenía sentido preguntárselo.

Las cosas cada vez iban de mal en peor. No sabía como escapar de aquello, pero sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese, no iba a acabar bien. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, buscando una salida. Pero no había ninguna, estaba atrapado entre dos realidades que no podía dejar atrás por mucho que corriese. El mundo se le estaba cayendo encima, y él no tenía fuerzas suficientes para sostenerlo.

Sus ojos pararon en un cajón, y lo abrió. Ahí estaba su vieja navaja de bolsillo. La cogió y la acarició con cariño. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar el momento en que se la regalaron. Era un día de invierno de hacía ya muchos años. Sonrió al recordar aquella expresión de frío de Yuuji con el regalo entre sus manos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el presente, en aquella oscura habitación. O quizá era su corazón el que se oscurecía. Tenía gracia, aquel día que le regalaron la navaja había sido uno de los mejores de su vida. Que irónico que algo tan preciado para él le había llevado casi a la muerte... Dejó la navaja encima de la mesa. –No pienses en eso ahora. –Se dijo. –Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Salió al balcón. Cogió la baranda con fuerza y miró hacia abajo. Pero no vio nada, tan solo la oscuridad de la noche. Si me tirase¿sentiría al menos por un instante la sensación de volar?´´ Se preguntó. Era tentador. Deseó lanzarse al vacío y escapar de todo. Cerrar los ojos para siempre. Poder descansar por fin y huir de todo lo que le atormentaba...

Pero no lo hizo. No podía. Porque esa vez no estaba solo. Esa vez estaba Shuichi. No podía abandonarle a su suerte. Porque sabía lo que era estar solo. Sufrir en silencio, retorcerte en el dolor sabiendo que nada ni nadie puede entender tu desgracia ni ayudarte. Sentir tanto dolor hasta el punto de ahogarte. Ver como la deseperación y la locura se va adueñando de tu cuerpo y tu mente y que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se apartó de la barandilla y entró e la habitación, algo conmocionado. Se sentó en la cama apoyando el rostro entre sus manos. No podía morir, no podía huir. Tampoco quería caer en errores del pasado. Pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras observaba como iba enloqueciendo. O tal vez ya empezaba a hacerlo, puesto que la impotencia se convirtió en furia. Cogió la navaja y se rasgó sin ningún miramiento la piel del brazo, salpicando las paredes de sangre. No le importó y volvió a cortarse bruscamente la pierna. El pijama blanco de Ryuichi se tiñó al instante de rojo color de la sangre, y esta vez se clavó el cuchillo hasta el fondo del brazo, y fue cortando lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada, desde el hombro hasta el codo, desgarrando la piel como si fuese tela, mientras la sangre no paraba de salir abundantemente de las heridas abiertas. Siguió cortándose, sin sentir una pizca de dolor y intentando apaciguar todo esa furia acumulada en su interior. De repente, todo el enfado cesó al instante. Ryuichi perdió las fuerzas y cayó al suelo , sangrante. Se arrastró como pudo hasta el lavabo, dejando el suelo manchado de la sangre que no paraba de brotar de sus heridas. Entonces el dolor empezó a sentirse, notó como la sensación de dolor invadía sus brazos y sus piernas rápidamente como si fuese un veneno mortal. Estaba inmovilizado por el dolor palpitante que sentía y le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Eres penoso... Ryuichi... –Se dijo. –Das... pena...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi caminaba por los pasillos de N.G. El dolor de garganta había apaciguado bastante y todavía se sentía con fuerzas de cantar. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. En ese momento estaba concentrado en intentar ignorar el dolor de las heridas del día anterior. Se arrepentía muchísimo de haberlo hecho, puesto que ahora el dolor se estaba cobrando el arrebato. No podía mover casi los brazos, puesto que el dolor se extendía por todo el brazo y le palpitaba de manera insoportable. Se paró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y se mordió el labio, pues ahora le dolía mas que antes. ¿Acaso era una especie de castigo?

-Ryuichi¿Estas bien? –Dijo K a sus espaldas. –¿que te pasa?

-K... –Ryuihci intentaba disimular la expresión de dolor de su rostro. Pero K se dio cuenta al instante. Le cogió del brazo y le subió la manga rápidamente.

Apartó el brazo bruscamente, pero era demasiado tarde, K había podido ver claramente las cicatrices de los cortes de la noche anterior. Quedaron callados los dos, quietos en medio del pasillo. K le miró a los ojos, y se podía ver la preocupación reflejada en ellos, pero no solo preocupación, sino que también había furia en los ojos azules de K, furia y enfado.

-¿Vas a poder seguir engañándome Ryuichi? –Preguntó apretando los puños. -¿Después de lo que he visto?

Ryuichi no dijo nada. Tampoco sabía que responderle.

-Lo habías superado hace mucho tiempo... soy tu amigo Ryuichi, y Tohma también. Ambos estamos muy preocupados por ti... –Le cogió de los hombros. –Hemos estado cuidando de ti todo el tiempo, y lo seguiremos haciendo porque te apreciamos mucho todos. Porque aunque tu creas que no lo mereces, todo el mundo te quiere Ryuichi, y no sabríamos vivir sin ti. ¿No lo entiendes? No eres alguien despreciable, eres una buena persona, no queremos perderte. ¡Y si lo estás pasando mal pídenos ayuda! Sabes muy bien que todos te ayudaremos sin pensárnoslo ni una vez. Queremos que vuelvas a ser el mismo Ryuichi que conocemos.

-Entonces... entonces... ¿qué queréis...? –Ryuichi le miró desolado, con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Queréis que... que siga siendo un farsante...?

-¿Qué estás diciendo...?

-Lo sabes muy bien K... –Ryuichi miró al suelo. –Yo... yo no soy la persona que conocéis... solo soy un hipócrita y un farsante que lleva una máscara de inocencia para intentar esconder el monstruo que lleva dentro...

-¡Ya basta! –Gritó K. -¡Deja de decir tamañas estupideces¡Tu no eres un monstruo¡¿Quien ha vuelto a meterte esas ideas en la cabeza¡Dime quien te está destruyendo de tal manera otra vez! –K le cogió de los brazos y le abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Por favor no vuelvas a lo de antaño, por favor¡No... no quiero volver a verte así¡Tienes que volver a ser el Ryuichi feliz y despreocupado que tanto queremos todos!

Ryuichi se apartó de K de un empujón. –No... no es verdad... ¡Tu... tu me odias!

-¿Que estas diciendo...? –Dijo K dolido, sin comprender. -¿Cómo iba yo a odiarte?

-Es Yuuji... Yuuji quien... –Se tapó la boca con la mano, derramando lágrimas sin parar.

-¿Pero de qué me hablas? –K intentó acercársele, poco a poco. –Yuuji no tiene nada que ver con esto... no vuelvas a atormentarte con ello... ¿Por qué... vuelves a pensar en eso otra vez¿Quién te está haciendo esto¡Ya sufriste bastante, no vuelvas a empezar de nuevo!

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! –Gritó Ryuichi tapándose los oídos. -¡Yuuji me odia!

-¡Ryuichi! –Intentó detenerlo, pero Ryuichi salió corriendo por los pasillos.

K se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Otra vez... no habían podido hacer nada para evitar que su amigo volviese a caer en los terribles recuerdos. El pasado había vuelto a atacar, y lo malo es que esta vez Ryuichi no iba a dejarse ayudar. Había que darse prisa.

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Tohma.

-¿Diga?

-Tohma... hemos llegado tarde.

-¿K¿No hablarás de...

-Si... Ryuichi... a mencionado a Yuuji.

-Oh no... otra vez no... –La voz de Tohma parecía desolada.

-¿Te falta mucho para llegar?

-No... estoy justo enfrente. Voy enseguida. Hasta ahora.

-Adiós.

Se levantó preocupado. Y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde debían esperar hasta la hora del concierto. Abrió la puerta, allí estaba Ryuichi, observando a Kumagoro que sostenía entre sus manos. Noriko se le acercó.

-K. –Le dijo al oído. –Ryu-chan está muy extraño. Últimamente lo veo más triste y serio que de costumbre... pero hoy... ¿Qué está pasando con nuestro Ryu-chan K?

-No lo sé... –Y lo dijo sinceramente. –De verdad que no lo sé...

En ese momento entró Tohma. Que en el mismo momento en el que vio a Ryuichi, se dio cuenta que cada vez las cosas estaban peor. Miró a K, que le respondió con una mirada de asentimiento. Pero no pudieron hablar nada, puesto que entraron a avisarles que tenían que salir al escenario. Ryuichi se levantó dejando a Kumagoro olvidado en la mesa, y se dirigieron todos al escenario sin mediar una palabra.

Empezó el concierto, de algún modo Ryuichi se sentía aliviado al poder cantar. De hecho, años antes, había descubierto la música gracias a eso. Y realmente servía para poder olvidarse, al menos un rato de todos sus problemas. La voz le salía como si nada, y el dolor de garganta se había esfumado. Todo su cuerpo se liberó con el sonido de la música y se sintió muchísimo mejor. Olvidó por unos instantes a Ryotsu, a Tsuya, a todo lo que le estaba pasando, dejó de pensar en todo aquello que le hacía tanto daño y se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento.

Pero aquello no duró mucho, y es que su torturador no le iba a dejar ser feliz en ningún momento. Y cuando Ryuichi creía que todos sus problemas habían desaparecido, la dura realidad le golpeó más fuertemente que nunca. Pudo distinguir claramente a Tsuya entre todo el público, como si sus ojos tampoco le quisiesen dejar ser feliz y hubiesen ido hacia él expresamente. Y en el momento en que le vio todo se le volvió a venir abajo. Todo el dolor que había logrado amainar empezó a invadir su cuerpo rápidamente . Dejó de cantar. Todo el mundo le miraba extrañado y preocupado. Pero no se dio cuenta. En ese instante no veía nada. Su mente se había separado de su cuerpo y había vuelto al pasado. De nuevo, estaba en aquella feria a sus veintidós años, oyendo la familiar música infantil, delante de aquella atracción giratoria.

_¡Te odio!_

Esas palabras resonaron en sus oídos. Odio odio odio... La voz de Yuuji que tanto había intentado olvidar volvía a escucharse como si le tuviera justo delante. Y lo tenía, realmente. Pudo ver como le miraba con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas y le decía aquellas palabras .

-¡Te odio! –Aquellas duras palabras... tan impregnadas de odio. Se lo dijo de todo corazón. Realmente le había odiado. No, aun ahora le odiaba.

Todo se volvió borroso, no sabía donde estaba, solo podía oír los gritos de fondo y sentir como su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Lo último que recordó ver fue a Yuuji alejándose entrela multitud, gritándole... te odio.

Después todo se volvió oscuridad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi escuchaba la televisión preocupado. Estaban emitiendo las noticias, y habían dicho que Ryuichi se había desmayado en medio del concierto.

-Ryuichi... –Shuichi se levantó y cogió la chaqueta. Pero no pudo dar un paso más, ya que los brazos de Yuki lo rodearon y lo acorralaron contra la pared.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas criajo? –Le dijo seriamente.

-Ryuichi... se ha desmayado... –Respondió algo inseguro. –Voy a ver como está...

-¿De veras? –Yuki no iba a ceder. –Podrás ir a verle cuando me cuentes de una vez que demonios te ocurre.

-Pero Yuki... –Shuichi intentó parecer convincente. –Estoy bien... de verdad solo es que... bueno... no me encuentro bien estos días y...

-¡No soy idiota! –Gritó, Shuichi cerró los ojos. -¿Vas a decirme otra vez conflicto interior´´¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta¡ya no eres tu Shuichi. Has cambiado tan radicalmente que incluso me asusta¡¿por qué no me lo quieres contar¡Yo te conté lo mío¿no¡Creí que ya habíamos superado la etapa de guardarnos secretos!

-Ya... ya lo sé... pero... –Shuichi empezó a llorar. –Yo no sé que hacer Yuki... estoy perdido... ojalá pudiera contártelo... pero es que estoy asustado...

-¿De qué tienes miedo Shuichi? –Yuki se suavizó. –Mirame a los ojos. –Cogió la barbilla de este y le obligó a mirarle. -¿Tienes miedo de que te odie por algo¿Tienes miedo que deje de quererte...? –Yuki le sonrió. –No seas tonto. Yo maté, Shuichi. –Shuichi abrió mucho los ojos. –Maté a Yuki. Te lo conté... ¿y tu me odiaste? No. Me dijiste que no importaba el pasado, que me seguías queriendo a pesar de todo... ¿por qué piensas que voy a darte la espalda ahora?

Era verdad... Yuki había matado a alguien también... por primera vez era consciente de lo que había tenido que pasar Yuki. Como le pudo cambiar tanto el carácter después de aquello...

Pero esta vez era diferente... Porque él no era tan fuerte como Yuki... Porque el era débil...

Y también porque estaba ese tipo... Tsuya. ¿Qué era capaz de hacer ese hombre malvado si le decía una palabra a alguien de lo que había pasado? Cualquier cosa. Les estaba protegiendo... no podía decir nada... estaba acorralado...

-Yuki... –Se le echó a llorar en sus brazos. –No puedo decírtelo... de verdad que no... mierdaaaaaaaaa...

Yuki lo apretó contra sí. Abrazándole con sus fuertes brazos.

-Shuichi...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Shuichi soy yo.

-Ryuichi... perdona por no haber ido a verte el otro día... es que Yuki...

-No te preocupes, lo imaginé.

-Al final has tenido que telefonearme tú. ¿Cómo estás?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. tan solo fue un mareo.

-¿Pero que pasó?

-Nada... solo me vinieron a la cabeza viejos recuerdos que no quería recordar y... –Se lo pensó mejor. –Bueno nada importante. Hace días que no duermo bien... ¿cómo estás tú?

-Mira... mal. Pero es normal supongo... Yuki ayer intentó que se lo contara, pero no pude... Además, Tsuya... no creo que le hiciese gracia. Es peligroso para ellos saber algo.

-Bien hecho. A mí también me hicieron lo mismo. K, Tohma... Todos se están dando cuenta de que algo malo pasa... pero si queremos protegerlos lo mejor es no decir nada.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno Shuichi... te he llamado para eso...

-Si, ya... Hoy es el día que tenemos que ir a ese lugar ¿no?

-Por desgracia sí...

-¿Qué querrá ese hombre de nosotros...? No me suena nada bien...

-A mí tampoco... pero por nuestro propio bien será mejor que no faltemos.

-Vale... ¿esta noche entonces?

-Hasta entonces...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K entró en el bar y miró hacia donde estaban Yuki y Tohma, ya sentados.

-Veo que ya habéis llegado. –Le dijo sentándose. -¿Habéis tenido que esperar mucho.

-No te preocupes. –Respondió Tohma sonriente. –Acabamos de llegar.

-En ese caso no importa. –K les miró seriamente. –Bueno, se suponía que esto era para hablar de cómo estaban esos dos. Aunque después de lo que pasó el otro día en el concierto no se que podemos pensar.

-Es cierto... –Tohma removió con la cucharita el café. –Antes de despertar del desmayo, Ryuichi no paraba de mencionar a Yuuji...

-¿Pero quien es Yuuji? –Preguntó Yuki sin comprender.

-Ah... bueno... –Tohma y K se miraron, habían hablado demasiado. –Bueno Yuuji es una persona que influyó mucho a Ryuichi en el pasado...

-Si bueno... –Yuki encendió un cigarrillo. –Y supongo que eso es lo único que me diréis ¿no? por vuestras caras imagino que no teníais intención de explicarme nada.

-Eiri-san...

-Lo comprendo, de verdad. Supongo que Sakuma no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Al fin y al cabo es su pasado y no tengo porque entrometerme pero...–Yuki les miró serio.-Pero no es lo mismo esta vez. Shuichi también está metido en esto y sea lo que sea que pase voy a descubrirlo. No es cuestión de enterarme del pasado de Ryuichi o no, yo solo quiero ayudar a Shuichi. Además, ya me imaginaba que ese tipo guardaba cosas escondidas que no quería que nadie supiese.

-¿De... de verdad? –Dijo K muy sorprendido.

-No era muy difícil de imaginar, la verdad. –Yuki suspiró. –Es una persona muy extraña, su comportamiento, su forma de cambiar de personalidad tan radicalmente bajo determinadas circunstancias... Bueno, todo en él me hacía pensar que escondía cosas.

-Ya bueno... –Tohma le miró. –Está bien, te lo explicaremos, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia debes decir nada.

-¡Pero Tohma...! –Protestó K.

-K, Eiri tiene razón, esta vez no es solo Ryuichi, también Shuichi tiene problemas. No le podemos esconder y dejar que Shuichi acabe igual que Ryuichi años atrás.-Dijo Tohma.

-No diré nada. –Aseguró Yuki.

-Está bien... Ah, antes que nada. He localizado la casa de Ryotsu. –Dijo K.

-¿Enserio¿Y también estaba como ellos? –Le preguntó Tohma

-No lo se. –Suspiró K. –Está desaparecido.

-¿Desaparecido?-Exclamaron Yuki y Tohma sorprendidos.

-Pues si. Hablé con su madre y me dijo que su hermano Tsuya había ido a buscarle, pero que no había tenido noticias de él. –Explicó.

-¿Entonces... que podemos sacar de todo esto...? –Preguntó Yuki.

-Tsuya... –Todos miraron a Tohma. –Tsuya. El hermano de Ryotsu podría tener algo que ver.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno no lo sé... pero me parece muy extraño que alguien vaya a buscar a su hermano, pero que después no informe de nada a su madre. Se supone que su madre también está preocupada, lo normal sería llamarle...

-Puede que él esté desaparecido también. –Dijo K.

-Puede. –Tohma cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa. –O puede también que esté ocupado en otra cosa...

-¿Adonde quieres llegar...? –Le preguntó Yuki.

-Ryuichi menciona a Yuuji... cae en una depresión que superó años atrás... ¿por qué debería volver a pensar en ello? –Dijo Tohma. –Tal vez alguien se lo esté recordando...

-¡Hablas de...? –Exclamaron Yuki y K.

-Exacto. Un chantaje. –Tohma suspiró. –Puede que me equivoque... todo esto no son más que especulaciones.

-Pero podrían ser bien ciertas. –Dijo K, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa nervioso.

-¿Pero entonces donde entra Shuichi en todo esto? –Preguntó Yuki intentando descubrirlo.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, puesto que no tengo ni idea pero.. –Tohma les miró seriamente. –Creo que si descubrimos donde entra Ryotsu... todos los enigmas quedarán resueltos.

-Probablemente tengas razón Tohma. Pero no hay manera de encontrar a ese chico, te lo aseguro –K frunció el ceño. –He usado todo tipo de métodos y contactos. Pero no puedo encontrarle. Está totalmente desaparecido. La ultima vez que fue visto fue el día en que quedó con Shuichi y Ryuichi... y eso fue como empezó todo.

-Debemos seguir investigando. No podemos hacer nada mas. –Suspiró Tohma. –Aun así tenemos a un sospechoso y muchas dudas. Pero algo me dice que vamos por el buen camino.

-Siempre has tenido buena intuición. Espero que no te falle esta vez. –Dijo Yuki sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Yo también lo espero... –Tohma miró a Yuki. –Ahora te explicaremos el pasado de Ryuichi.

-De acuerdo. –Yuki se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. –Entonces... ¿Quién es Yuuji?

-Bueno... –Tohma miró a K. –Yuuji es...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estas listo? –Ryuichi le dio el abrigo. –Cógelo, va a hacer frío esta noche.

-Yuki... no ha llegado aun... –Un Shuichi preocupado tomó el abrigo y se lo puso. –Va a preocuparse.

-Entonces déjale una nota escrita. No tenemos tiempo que perder, además no creo que te dejase ir si estuviese aquí. –Dijo fríamente Ryuichi. Cambió su expresión al ver el rostro lleno de tristeza de Shuichi. –Perdona. No... no quería hablarte así. Es que estoy asustado y preocupado.

-¿También... es por Yuuji no? –Ryuichi abrió mucho los ojos. –No sé quien es, no sé que tiene o tuvo que ver contigo. Tampoco sé lo que pasó. Pero algo es evidente, y es que no acabó bien. Y tu no paras de darle vueltas desde que todo ocurrió... por eso no paras de torturarte una y otra vez.

Ryuichi miró al suelo, y se mordió el labio intentando contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos con solo escuchar ese nombre.

-Ryuichi. No soy nadie para decirte nada. Ni tampoco puedo darte frases de consuelo puesto que no sé lo que ocurrió pero... –Le miró con tristeza. –Por mucho que te lamentes no vas a cambiar nada, y solo vas a ganar más dolor del que ya estás soportando. Fuera quién fuera Yuuji, forma parte del pasado. Es en el presente donde tenemos problemas, donde nos estamos esforzando para no acabar totalmente destruidos por todo lo que pasa. Ya estás sufriendo bastante... no añadas más cosas que te hagan todavía más daño.

A pesar de que Shuichi no lo veía, las manos de Ryuichi no paraban de temblar. Tan solo pensar en Yuuji le era insoportable. Las heridas del pasado dolían demasiado como para ignorarlas... Le dio la espalda a Shuichi y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

-Tu no sabes nada. –Dijo con dureza. –Vámonos ya. No podemos llegar tarde.

-... –Shuichi cerró la puerta alicaído. Y después empezó a caminar por las oscuras y vacías calles. Sin poderse imaginar jamás cual iba a ser el destino de aquella noche.

Habían llegado ya a la calle. Era un mal barrio. De hecho eran los suburbios de la ciudad. El sitio más peligroso y oscuro de la ciudad. Calles estrechas y oscuras donde no eras capaz de darte cuenta si alguien te seguía. De ambiente denso, pero a pesar de eso en ese lugar estaba siempre presente un frío helado capaz de acuchillarte la piel. Ese lugar donde los hombres corruptos llevan a cabo sus oscuros negocios. Un barrio de asesinos y ladrones. Alí estaban ellos.

-La calle Ángeles Caídos ¿eh? –Comentó sarcástico y nervioso Ryuichi. –Nunca mejor llamado ¿no crees? El lugar donde los ángeles expulsados de los cielos vienen a consumirse...

-Tal vez no solo los ángeles se consumen aquí... –Dijo Tsuya a sus espaldas.

Ryuichi y Shuichi se giraron asustados. Realmente estaban aterrorizados. Sabían que no podía pasarles nada bueno. Y el solo hecho de no saber que era lo que Tsuya se proponía era desesperante.

-Ya estamos aquí... –Dijo Ryuichi notando como las frías gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Uhmm... yo de ti me calmaría un poco Ryu-chan... –Dijo con ironía. –Ni siquiera he empezado a hablar. Pero aquí hace mucho frío, vamos dentro.

-¿...dentro...? –Dijo Shuichi con desconfianza.

-Así es. –Se giró y les hizo una seña de seguirle con la mano. –Seguidme.

Les condujo por las peligrosas calles, hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado, era el número que ponía en la tarjeta. –Me imaginé que vendríais aquí, pero me adelanté, tenía ganas de veros. –Dijo riendo para sí.

-... –Los dos chicos, sin estar nada seguros de querer entrar le siguieron, a pesar de que sus pies estaban deseando salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Era un edificio triste y gris. Por dentro todo estaba podrido y medio derruido. Las paredes, llenas de pintadas y las ventanas rotas. El color de las paredes que algún día debió de ser blanco, ahora había tomado un tono grisoso.

Pasaron por lo que en su época debió ser el vestíbulo. La antigua mesa del portero que guardaba la entrada del edificio, estaba totalmente carcomida por las termitas. Y en el suelo se podían ver manchas de aspecto grasoso. Llegaron a un antiguo ascensor de color rojo apagado, que por lo visto a pesar de sus años todavía funcionaba.

-Pasad. –Les dijo Tsuya sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de la cara. –Pasad. El ascensor es seguro. –Les dijo al ver las caras de duda en los dos cantantes. Finalmente entraron, y el ascensor se puso en marcha traqueteando para llegar a la tercera planta, eso si no se paraba antes. Una vez en el rellano, se dirigieron hasta la puerta número dos. Si puerta podía ser llamada... de hecho, tan solo quedaba la mitad de arriba de la puerta, puesto que la parte de abajo no estaba, como si la hubieran partido por la mitad.

-No os preocupéis por el aspecto que tiene todo esto. –Les dijo Tsuya irónicamente. –Está totalmente abandonado, pero hace varios años, pobres y delincuentes vivían aquí, por tanto no está en muy buenas condiciones. Aunque pensándolo bien... nada de lo que hay en este barrio está en buenas condiciones. –Se rió con ese tono que tanto desagradaba a Shuichi y Ryuichi. –Al fin y al cabo la pobre gente que vive aquí no tienen la suerte de tener ese don para cantar y ganar dinero... Aunque está visto que las personas que más suerte tienen no son siempre las más honradas... –Taladró con la mirada a Ryuichi. –Por suerte algunos se ganan su propio castigo.

Ryuichi apretó los puños. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Pero prefirió callar por el momento, intentaría no caer en las sucias trampas de aquel hombre demonio. Se pararon sorprendidos cuando entraron en el piso, puesto que habían cuatro hombres más en la sala.

-¿Qué... que ocurre aquí...? –Shuichi dio un paso atrás. Aquello le recordaba algo que no le gustaba nada.

Tsuya echó a reír. –No te preocupes Shuichi, no van a haceros nada malo. –Le miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Aquí no nos andamos con rodeos. No como aquel chico... ¿cómo se llamaba...? Ah, si... Aizawa Taki-kun...

-¡Serás...! –Ryuichi le agarró el brazo para detenerle.

-Tranquilo... No caigas en su trampa como yo...

-Ryuichi...

-Vale, vale, basta ya de sentimentalismos ¿eh? –Se acercó a ellos, que retrocedieron, haciendo que Tsuya todavía se regocijara más de lo bien que estaba saliendo su plan. –Vayamos al grano. Estos chicos son unos amigos míos. Esperan no tener que intervenir si no cooperáis... –les sonrió con la más mala intención. - ¿Pero vais a cooperar no?

-¿No decías que no te ibas con rodeos? –Le espetó Ryuichi desafiante. –Dinos porque demonios nos has hecho venir aquí.

-Si, si. Tienes razón. –Les dio la espalda y se fue a sentar en un viejo balancín. –Pues empecemos lo que hemos venido a hacer realmente. Quiero hablaros de negocios.

-¿Negocios? –Shuichi buscaba el doble sentido de aquella frase. -¿Con nosotros?

-Así es. Veréis... –Tsuya empezó a balancearse lentamente. –Estos hombres que están aquí de hecho trabajan conmigo. Es que tenemos un pequeño negocio oculto ¿sabéis? Pero últimamente andamos cortos de personal. Y creo que vosotros sois los más adecuados.

-¿Pero... que estás diciendo...? –Ryuichi no entendía nada. No podía ser que solo les hubiese citado para eso. ¿Y todo el odio¿Y esas ganas de venganza que habían podido ver en sus ojos¿solo quería que trabajaran para el?

-Oye¿de que clase de trabajo estamos hablando...? –Preguntó Shuichi sin fiarse.

Tsuya dejó de mecerse. –Bueno... uno que os va como anillo al dedo. Trabajareis... de asesinos.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Ryuichi y Shuichi se habían quedado paralizados ante aquellas palabras. ¿Asesinos¿¡Quería que trabajasen de asesinos¿¡Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar... quería que volviesen a matar?

-E-estás de broma... –Tartamudeó Shuichi. –Es... una broma...

-No Shindo, no es una broma. –Dijo Tsuya mirándole seriamente ahora. –Si os pensáis que voy a dejaros vivir felices y en paz después de matar a mi hermano lo lleváis claro.

-No... –Ryuichi dio un paso atrás. –No lo haremos... por nada del mundo...

-Oh... Por supuesto que lo haréis... os lo aseguro... –Los ojos de Tsuya mostraban ahora unas ganas de sangre y venganza imparables. -¿No querréis sufrir las consecuencias verdad?

-¡Nos da igual la s consecuencias hijo de puta! –Gritó Shuichi. -¡De verdad creías que aceptaríamos?

-¡Denuncianos si quieres! –Corroboró Ryuichi. -¡Cuéntale a la policía todo lo de Ryotsu¡Nos da igual¡Preferimos ir a la cárcel a añadir más muertes a nuestra conciencia¿¡Te pensabas que nos ibas a poder chantajear con eso?

-Jajajajaja- Rió. -¿La cárcel¿denunciaros? –Les miró como si se compadeciera de su estupidez. -¿Y vosotros de veras creíais que iba a hacer un chantaje tan estúpido¡como si eso os fuese a hacer aceptar¡Por favor! –Apoyó la cabeza en una mano, con las cejas alzadas. –La cárcel es el peor sitio donde podéis ir chicos.

-¡Enserio¿¡Y que vas a hacer si no aceptamos eh?

-Bueno... –Tsuya suspiró. –Tenéis muchos amigos ¿verdad? –Shuichi y Ryuichi se pusieron tensos. –Sería una pena, porque podría pasarles algo malo, y como estaríais entre rejas... no podríais protegerles...

-¡Serás cabronazo! –Ryuichi se le acercó, pero tuvo que parar puesto que los hombres que habían se pusieron en posición amenazante.

-Yo de ti no haría eso. –Le dijo con sorna. –En fin... como os decía... Pondré un ejemplo. Shuichi... Tienes buenos amigos ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –Dijo este desconfiado.

-¿Cómo se llama ese amigo tuyo...? Ese de la moto...

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Hiro! –Gritó fuera de si Shuichi.

-Ahhh... cierto, Hiro. –Dijo Tsuya ignorándole. –¿Tocarle yo? No sería capaz. Pero... tiene una bonita moto... ¿Qué marca es?

-¡Hasta donde quieres llegar?

-Bueno... sería una pena que una moto tan bonita se rompiese a causa de un desafortunado incidente... Ya estoy viendo la noticia. ¡Trágico accidente¡Hiroshi Nakano, de Bad Luck, ha muerto a causa de un fallo en los frenos de su moto¡Ah, y de pasó se ha llevado por delante al famoso novelista Eiri Yuki!

-¡HIJO DE...!

-Ey ey ey…. –Dijo Tsuya fingiendo falsa preocupación. -¿Y esos nervios¿No es bueno alterarse tanto Shindo-Kun... Te puede subir la tensión. –Rió de nuevo.

-Shuichi. –Dijo Ryuichi adelantándosele. –Con todos estos tipos aquí no podemos hacer ningún disparate.

-Sabio consejo Ryuichi. –Dijo sonriéndole hipócritamente. –Pero tu también tienes buenos amigos Ryu-chan... Está Noriko... Y esos dos que tanto se preocupan por ti, Seguchi y ese tal K.

-Déjate ya de tonterías. –Ryuichi le dirigió una mirada de odio. -¿Y nos llamas asesinos a nosotros? Precisamente tu eres mucho más despreciable que nosotros. Llevas un sucio negocio y además nos amenazas con dañar a nuestros seres queridos si no hacemos lo que nos dices, y después vas con esos aires de santo... que asco me das.

-¿Yo te doy asco? –Le señaló con un dedo acusador. -¿Y que me dices de ti Ryuichi? Finges día y noche con esa falsa máscara de inocencia. Una persona que se odia tanto a sí mismo que es incapaz de mostrar su verdadera cara y solo es un hipócrita farsante... Si yo te doy asco, tu me das pena. ¿Te piensas que tienes amigos? Esos amigos no te quieren a ti, de hecho ni siquiera te conocen. A quien quieren es a esa persona por la que te haces pasar y que hasta al final te has creído que eras. Pero no importa lo mucho que te lo creas, porque ese no eres tu. El verdadero Ryuichi está ahora delante de mí, y no es más que un asesino que no merece ni ser llamado persona. Ese Ryuichi que tanto yo como tu odiamos... –Le sonrió con desprecio. –Y que también odia Yuuji.

Ryuichi cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando soportar tanta crueldad reducida a palabras. Pero que tanto le dolía porque sabía que era verdad. Porque a pesar que durante todo el tiempo intentaba ignorar esa verdad aplastante, seguía estando allí, acechándole.

-¿Ves? –Dijo cruel. –Ni siquiera eres capaz de contradecirme, ni siquiera eres capaz de contener las lágrimas cuando escuchas ese nombre que tanto te atormenta y que no eres capaz de olvidar.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas de una vez? –Dijo Shuichi poniéndose enfrente de Ryuichi. -¿Acaso te piensas que por decir todo eso tu dejas de ser el repugnante ser que eres¿O es que crees que eres mejor persona que el¡Todos en el fondo no somos perfectos¡Y puede que Ryuichi tenga algo de malo según tú¡Pero tu eres el más miserable de todos¡Porque hurgas en las heridas de las personas como un carroñero para conseguir lo que quieres, y amenazas para presionarles¡¡¡Tu eres el peor de los monstruos!

-Puede que tengas razón, pero yo al menos lo admito, no como ese hipócrita que intenta esconderlo y cubrir sus pecados con su asquerosa falsedad. –Les miró con asco. –No voy a ser mas amable con vosotros. Aceptáis, y nada les pasará a vuestros amiguitos. No lo hacéis, y ya podéis iros vistiendo de luto.

Se podían oír las aceleradas respiraciones de los dos cantantes. Aquello era demasiada presión. En ese momento si que estaban perdidos, y no podían negarse.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto...? –Shuichi se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando sin parar. –Por favor... no... no sigas... perdónanos por favor... lo de tu hermano fue un accidente...

-Es cierto... –Ryuichi echó a llorar a lágrima viva como un niño pequeño, aunque si que se sentía pequeño. Pequeño y solo. –Déjanos vivir... si... si nos haces aceptar... no podremos soportarlo... nos moriremos...

-Miraos... –Tsuya empezó a reír de pura y cruel felicidad. –Suplicándome que salve sus almas como unos pobres ángeles caídos. Seguid así, porque cuanto más sufrís mejor lo paso yo... he deseado tanto haceros sufrir de esta manera... poneros contra la espada y la pared y obligaros a hacer algo que todavía destroce más vuestros pobres corazones... hacer que sufráis de tal manera que ni siquiera el suicidio pueda salvaros. –Les sonrió diabólicamente. –Pues lo siento mucho por vosotros, por que no voy a mostrar misericordia. Rogad a Dios todo lo que queráis, el señor no cuida de gente como nosotros chicos. Hasta el más piadoso os ha abandonado. –Siguió riendo, ese hombre lleno de odio, sed de sangre y rencor. Les miró con esos ojos llenos de locura y les dijo.

-Vais a aceptar y hacer este pacto conmigo... Ryuichi Sakuma, Shuichi Shindo, os acabáis de encontrar cara a cara con el diablo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uah... que horror de tío. Me ha salido más malvado de lo que imaginaba. xDD es realmente como un demonio eh? Me da un mal rollo y eso que soy su creadora...jajajaja bueno a nuestros pobres y atormentados protagonistas se les ponen las cosas cada vez peor... ya os avisé.. ese psicópata realmente quiere hacerles sufrir hasta la muerte... tiene serios problemas mentales xDDD aveces se me va un poco la olla y me da por cargarme aunos cuantos personajes en una hoja, pero esta vez ni morir en paz les dejo, aysss jajaja

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo se explicará por fin el misterioso pasado de Ryuichi. Se descubrirá quien es ese Yuuji del que tanto hablan, y que es lo que pasó! Espero que os haya gustado y que me sigan leyendo! Bye bye na no da!

Muchas gracias como siempre por dejarme review a:

A M-cha --> como ves, sigo xD.Gracias por dejarme siempre review! Te lo agradezco muchisimooo! o

A Kitsune-shikon--> Sigues pensado que Tsuya debe odiarlos de esa forma ? xD en cuanto a tu duda, no, no va a ser un RyuichixSuichi. Los protagonistas de la historia son ellos pero no van a tener rollos de amor ni nada de eso, ya bastantes problemas tienen pobrecitos TT y aviso que las cosas se complicaran todavía más

A Issichan--> Como siempre dejando tu review. Te estoy eternamente agradecidaa! En cuantoa Shuichi, no tiene muy claro eso de decirle a Yuki, veremos que pasa -

A AsNekon--> Muchas gracias por tu largo review! Me halagas mucho, me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, hago lo que puedo . La verdad es que tienes razon en cuanto al tema, me decidí a hacerles sufrir en el fic, mostrando sus facetas mas oscuras jojojo en vez de centrarme en una historia amorosa, aunque quizá me este pasando conlos pobres!xD.Mucha suerte en los examenes, yo también los tengo estas semanitas.

Muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Sois mi apoyo moral! xD. ¡Cuidénse, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	7. ASESINOS

**7. ASESINOS**

Ryuichi y Shuichi oían las diabólicas palabras de aquel ser monstruoso, aquella reencarnación del mismísimo diablo. Esa persona, si así podía ser llamada, les odiaba hasta tal punto, que era inimaginable. No quería matarles, quería destruirles. Estaba loco, totalmente loco, y quería arrastrarlos a ellos en su locura. Aunque ya lo había conseguido en parte.

-Y bien. Por ese silencio deduzco que aceptáis el trato. –Dijo con satisfacción. –Entonces vayamos a los negocios.

-Tsuya... –Ryuichi, con el rostro tapado por mechones de pelo, intentaba convencerse de que no le estaba ocurriendo algo así. –No es por tu hermano ¿verdad?

-¿Qué dices? –Los ojos de Tsuya perdieron durante unos instantes su seguridad. Pero enseguida lo recuperaron. Se levantó del balancín. –Claro que lo es. ¿Por qué iba a hacer todo esto sino?

-Por alguna otra razón... la que sea... todo esto, todo lo que haces y lo que dices no es una simple venganza... no solo nos odias, nos detestas, sientes tanto rencor hacia nosotros que ni siquiera la muerte de tu hermano sirve para justificar tus actos. –Levantó su mirada y le miró directamente a los ojos. -¿Cómo sabes lo de Yuuji?

-¿Qué como lo sé…? –Tsuya sonrió, todavía algo desarmado. –Eso no debería importarte… Yo estaría más preocupado por el hecho de que lo sé, y, además, no podéis negar mi petición. Así que, mis nuevos asesinos… -Se levantó recobrando la seguridad y el tono de voz arrogante. -…tengo un trabajillo para vosotros, para que vayáis cogiendo practica. –Se rió para sus adentros, alegrándose de las expresiones de los dos cantantes que tenía controlados del todo. –Realmente mi plan está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. –Se dijo para sí.

-Tsuya… -Shuichi, carcomido por el miedo, buscaba la manera de hacer algo. –Por favor… no podremos… no seremos capaces… nos cogerán…

-Pues más vale que no os cojan. –Le sonrió. – Os recuerdo que yo controlo los hilos. Tengo poder suficiente y conozco vuestros puntos débiles. Un solo paso en falso y vuestros seres queridos sufrirán las consecuencias. Lo juro por mi hermano asesinado.

Se hizo el silencio en la oscura habitación. El único sonido que se oía era el del viento. De pronto el silencio se rompió debido al golpe contra el cristal de una de las ventanas. Todos voltearon a mirar, un pequeño pajarillo, huyendo del frío, había chocado contra la ventana, y ahora se deslizaba por el vidrio, dejando un rastro de sangre. Afuera comenzó a nevar.

-Es increíble la facilidad con la que puede consumirse una vida… -Tsuya miraba, ahora serio, la ventana manchada de rojo. – Un solo movimiento… -Apuntó a Ryuichi con su dedo, como si fuera una pistola. –Solo uno... ¡Bang! –Imitó un disparo. –Y todo se acaba. Hasta la mejor vida. No importa quien seas, o cuanto hayas vivido… -Ryuichi miraba fijamente a los ojos a Tsuya, dándose cuenta de que eran grises. – Tu vida se esfuma en menos de un segundo. –Bajó la cabeza, apartando los ojos de Ryuichi con una sonrisa cínica en la boca. –Eso si tienes la suerte de morir rápido. Hay quien se consume como un cigarro en boca de un hombre.

Nadie dijo nada. Se había formado una especie de círculo respetuoso en el que nadie osaba pronunciar palabra. Tsuya volvió a mirar a Ryuichi. Y a éste le dio la sensación de que estaba leyéndole el pensamiento. Esos ojos grises le analizaban, llegaban hasta los mas escondidos rincones de su mente, lo sabían todo sobre el. Todo. Ésos ojos… juraría… que ya los había visto antes… No… no era posible… únicamente veía en él el recuerdo de su amigo Ryotsu, fallecido por su culpa…

Pero aún así… no era su físico lo que le llamaba la atención, sino sus ojos, su mirada demente, su expresión de odio… ¿Dónde lo había visto antes¿De que le sonaban aquellos ojos grises…? Se acordó de Yuuji. Él lo sabía, conocía la historia de Yuuji… Sí, y se aprovechaba de ello, porque sabía que aquel era su punto más débil.

La mirada que ahora le dirigía le hablaba sin palabras, le hablaba de Yuuji, le decía que lo sabía, que no podía ocultárselo. Y también sabía lo que pensaba, lo que le andaba rondando por la cabeza últimamente… había metido el dedo en la llaga. No, no solo eso, había tocado la parte que más le dolía, y disfrutaba con ver como se retorcía de dolor sin poder hacer nada. Así era, estaba atado y no podía moverse. Estaba a merced de Tsuya y éste no pensaba soltarlo.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

Yuki no podía creer lo que oía. Le acababan de explicar la historia de Ryuichi y Yuuji, y aun no podía creerlo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Con razón aquel chico se había vuelto loco… Realmente había tenido que sufrir mucho… Yuki no pudo evitar sentir compasión y tristeza por aquel que parecía estar siempre feliz.

-Parece imposible… -Dijo poniéndose un nuevo cigarrillo en los labios, pero sin encenderlo.

-Ryuichi… da la sensación… que no haya tenido ningún problema en su vida… -Tohma puso expresión de tristeza. –Por desgracia es todo lo contrario…

-Cierto… -K se pasó los dedos por el pelo. –Pero, como dijimos, lo de Yuuji lo había superado ya hacía muchos años… ¿Por qué precisamente ahora…?

-No tengo la menor idea… -Tohma los miró muy serio. –Pero esto no es una simple recaída de Ryuichi… hay muchos cabos sueltos. Shuichi, Ryotsu, Tsuya… Hay algo más sin duda.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer más. –Yuki se levantó. –Tendré vigilado a Shuichi. Vosotros vigilad a Ryuichi… Intentaremos averiguar todo lo posible. Si descubrís algo informarme de ello.

-Igualmente Eiri-san. –Tohma y K también se levantaron. Tohma le dirigió una mirada de aliento a Yuki. –Esperemos que esto acabe pronto.

-Pronto… y bien.

Yuki caminaba por las calles nocturnas. Hacía frío y nevaba. Todavía no acababa de asimilar la historia que le habían contado. Ya decían que cada persona es un mundo... Cuando las desgracias ocurren... Cada uno reacciona de una manera totalmente diferente... Él, Yuki Eiri, cuando mató a Kitazawa se cerró al mundo. No solo al mundo, se encerró en si mismo y nunca pensó que volvería a abrirse. Pero entonces apareció Shuichi, que le tendió una mano salvadora y le sacó de la oscuridad en la que se había sumido... Shuichi, con su incondicional sonrisa, con su alegría e inocencia únicos de él... Ahora se estaba encerrando como él mismo lo había hecho años atrás, y sabía, de experiencia propia, que no era fácil salir de ese tipo de estado. Pero si anteriormente fue Shuichi el que le había salvado, ahora era su turno de ayudarle. Últimamente las cosas habían ido muy bien entre los dos, Shuichi parecía que cada día lo amaba más, y Yuki, con la calidez del cantante se había ido volviendo cada vez más cariñoso, siempre con ese toque de frialdad que le caracterizaba, pero había cambiado mucho en realidad. ¿Pero por qué cuando las cosas iban de bien a mejor...¿Por qué todo había empezado a ir tan mal? No, no iba a dejar que acabase mal. Iba a arreglarlo, fuera como fuera.

Llegó a casa. Cuando giró la llave para entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado con dos vueltas, cosa que solo hacían cuando dejaban la casa sola. Pero si Shuichi estaba en casa... ¿por qué la había cerrado con dos vueltas de llave?

Entró preocupado. -¿Shuichi? Shuichi¿estás en casa? – Se sacó el abrigo con rapidez y corrió a las habitaciones preocupado. -¿Shuichi estas en casa? –Era inútil, Shuichi no estaba... ¿pero adonde podría haber ido a esas horas? Y era muy raro que si se marchaba sin avisar no le dejará ni una nota.

-Shuichi... ¿por qué ya no confías en mi?

* * *

Shuichi caminaba por las calles en dirección a casa. Sus ojos ahora no reflejaban ningún sentimiento ni expresión, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido anteriormente...

_Flash back_

_-¿Qué... qué es esto...? –Ryuichi miraba un papel que le había dado Tsuya._

_-¿Es que no es obvio? –Dijo con superioridad. –Las personas a las que habéis de matar viven en una casa ¿no? –Rió. –Y la casa esta en la dirección que pone en el papel._

_-Pero... ¿ya? –a Shuichi le temblaban las manos que sostenían el papel. -¿por qué tan pronto...?_

_-¿Qué más da cuando? –Tsuya se acercó a Ryuichi y se puso a su lado. -¿Sabes cual es el apellido de la familia a la que vas a asesinar Ryuichi? –Le susurró al oído. – Yoshikawa..._

_A Ryuichi se le cayó el papel de las manos. Le dio la sensación que se le paraba el corazón. Yoshikawa... no... no podían ser ellos... era una simple casualidad... pero... viniendo de Tsuya cualquier cosa podría..._

_No! no quería ni pensarlo. Si se negaba iban a matar a todos sus amigos, tenían que protegerlos... Protegerlos, protegerlos, protegerlos... La última vez no pudo proteger a aquellos a los que amaba. Esta vez no iba a volver a fallar... aunque le destruyese por dentro._

_-Bueno... –Tsuya se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. –Me ha encantado hacer negocios con vosotros. Ya podéis marcharos y... mentalizaros –Rió con maldad. –Deberéis acabar con las vidas de la familia que vive en ese dirección que os he dado dentro de una semana. Hasta la vista. –Se marchó._

_Fin de flash back._

Llegó a casa. Entró y enseguida Yuki se le echó encima.

-¿Dónde has estado hasta tan tarde? –Yuki estaba muy preocupado, pero se hizo el enfadado para que Shuichi no se diera cuenta. -¡Tienes idea de la hora que es!

Shuichi no respondía. Únicamente miraba al suelo. Yuki, se dio cuenta que estaba más mal aun, y le abrazó sin previo aviso.

-Yu---Yuki... ¿qué...? –Shuichi se sorprendió

-Me habías asustado... –Shuichi, antes estas palabras abrió mucho los ojos, todavía más sorprendido. –No dejaste ni una nota... pensé que..

-Yuki... –Shuichi también le abrazó. –Perdona... yo...

-Shuichi... –Yuki se separó y le miró seriamente. –Escucha. Te ayudaré. Te lo prometo, te ayudaré. No se que te ocurre, y no quiero obligarte a contármelo. Solo cuando estés preparado para explicármelo... pero hay algo que no quiero que olvides. Algo que yo no me di cuenta durante muchos años hasta que te conocí, que fue mi gran error. No estás solo Shuichi. No estas solo. Recuerda que me tienes a mí, y a muchos amigos. Por favor, pídeme ayuda siempre que la necesites. Porque yo te quiero.

Shuichi empezó a llorar de nuevo. Últimamente lloraba sin parar. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Se abrazó a Yuki muy fuerte, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra sus entumecidos miembros, y ahora su congelado corazón...

-Gracias... gracias Yuki... –Decía mientras no paraba de llorar contra el pecho de Yuki. –Eres demasiado bueno para mi... perdoname...

...Eres demasiado bueno... y yo no te merezco...

* * *

Ryuichi se encontraba de nuevo solo en su casa. Pensado en todo y en nada a la vez.

-Yoshikawa... Yoshikawa... –Ese apellido lo conocía... pero no. No podía ser... no podían ser ellos... ¿O sí?

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esa idea de la mente... solo le faltaba comerse el coco con otra cosa más... miró la mesilla de al lado de su cama, allí estaba la navaja... loa cogió y la observó. Todavía estaba manchada de la sangre del otro día, cuando perdió la cabeza... fue al lavabo y la limpió. Una vez limpia decidió dejarla lo antes posible en el cajón. No quería volver a dañarse, puesto que después tenía que sufrir las consecuencias que no eran nada agradables...

-Esto es horrible... –Dijo casi en un susurro. –Ni siquiera con lo de Yuuji lo pasé tan mal...

Salió corriendo al balcón y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Un grito desgarrador, lleno de todos los malos sentimientos que se encontraban dentro de el.

* * *

Los siguientes días que precedieron la desgracia pasaron lentos y tristes, llovió todos los días. Y ya no había nadie que pasara por alto el cambio que habían experimentado los dos anteriormente hiperactivos cantantes. Ni siquiera ellos se veían con fuerza para fingir que todo iba bien. Todos estaban preocupados por ellos, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Shuichi y Ryuichi ya no cantaban ni la mitad de bien que antes. Shuichi ya no saludaba con su habitual ''lariho''. Y hacía días que no se veía a Kumagoro con Ryuichi. Las sonrisas desaparecieron totalmente de los rostros de los chicos. Ya no eran los mismos.

Y ya jamás volverían a serlo.

Llegó el día. Pasada la semana llegó la noche en que tenían que ir a casa de los Yoshikawa para... matarlos...

Ese día Shuichi pasó todo el tiempo que pudo con Yuki. Y Ryuichi salió con Tohma, K y Noriko, que intentaron animarle. Pasó el día más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado... y llegó la noche. Yuki y Shuichi hicieron el amor más apasionadamente que nunca. Shuichi le dio todo su amor y Yuki el suyo. Una vez acabado, Yuki le estuvo acariciando el pelo suavemente hasta que se durmió, y Shuichi le abrazó con fuerza hasta que llegó la hora de marchar. Se levantó, se duchó y se vistió mecánicamente como un autómata. Una vez acabado se puso delante de Yuki.

-Perdóname Yuki... perdóname… eres tan bueno... yo no merezco estar contigo. Adiós para siempre mi amor. Te quiero. –Dicho esto le besó y se marchó.

* * *

Ryuichi y Shuichi caminaban en silencio, no se miraban, podría decirse que ni siquiera respiraban. Tan solo caminaban mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida, intentando no pensar en nada, en nada de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Llegaron a la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, probablemente todos estarían durmiendo. Se miraron por primera vez en todo el recorrido, a ambos les temblaban las manos. Intercambiaron expresiones en las que se lo decían todo... Miedo, culpa, dolor, arrepentimiento... No estaban nada seguros de lo que iban a hacer, ni siquiera sabían si iban a ser capaz de hacerlo... pero no podían huir, si lo hacían sus seres queridos iban a ser dañados, tenían que protegerles... aunque eso les costara su alma... no podían escapar, no podían entregarse y tampoco podían suicidarse... aquello era el infierno.

-Shuichi... –Dijo Ryuichi con un nudo en el estomago. - ¿Recuerdas... donde estaban cada uno...?

-Sí... –Shuichi sentía mucho frío. –Tsuya... dijo que deberíamos... bueno... que nos encargáramos de los padres... y después fuéramos al dormitorio de la hija... aquí tengo la llave de la casa...

-...

Sin necesidad de agregar nada más, se dirigieron a la puerta. Con sus corazones encogidos. Sus mentes estaban en blanco. Abrieron con cuidado la puerta y entraron. En silencio se introducieron en la casa y quedaron en el recibidor. Ryuichi miró a su alrededor. Aquella casa... sí, efectivamente la conocía. Tsuya les había obligado a matar a la familia expresamente por él. Sabía que se acordaría y que le dolería aún más. Tragó saliva. Hacía años que no entraba en aquel lugar... ¿Por qué...¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello...¿Tsuya no tenía suficiente haciéndole asesinar otra vez...? Por lo visto no. Shuichi le puso una mano en el hombro que le sobresaltó, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos.

-Ryuichi... –Le susurró Shuichi con una mirada llena de tristeza. – yo... –Pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ni siquiera podía calmarse a si mismo... ¿cómo iba a calmarle a él?

-Lo siento... –Ryuichi se pasó una mano por el rostro, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando... –Acabemos lo antes posible... –Se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

Subieron en silencio. A medida que caminaban Ryuichi sentía como los recuerdos acudían a el. Se acordaba de Yuuji... y de Kaori... Sí... esa casa la conocía, por fin se acordaba... ya había estado muchas veces en ese lugar. Se paró.

-¿Ryuichi...? –Shuichi se giró a mirarlo.

-Shuichi... no... no puedo... –Si antes temblaba ahora estaba paralizado. –No puedo hacerlo... de verdad...

-... –Shuichi sentía las lagrimas aflorar de sus ojos. El tampoco podía hacerlo. Pero cuando pensaba en Yuki... en todos sus seres queridos... Le daba un pequeño empujón para seguir subiendo las escaleras... Pero si Ryuichi le decía eso... todo se venía abajo y no creía poder continuar... –Ryuichi piensa... piensa en todos tus amigos... si no lo hacemos... Tsuya los matará...

-Pero... pero... –La lagrimas rodaban abundantemente por sus mejillas. Ahora si que se había acobardado. En ese momento había entendido el plan de Tsuya a la perfección... Lo había dejado entre la espada y la pared. Totalmente. –Shuichi... tu... tu no lo entiendes... este lugar... yo conozco a las personas que...

Pero no pudo continuar, porque una voz les llamó la atención.

-¡Quienes sois? –Un hombre, con escoba en mano, les amenazaba con el palo de esta. Detrás suyo se encontraban una mujer de la misma edad que él, y una chica joven, de unos veinte años. La familia al completo, les había descubierto.

Si no estaban ya acorralados entre sus sentimientos, ahora si que no podían decidir. Ya les habían visto, no podían echarse atrás.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..._

Shuichi y Ryuichi se arrojaron sobre el hombre y la mujer sin pensar en nada. El hombre intentaba darle con la escoba, pero se le cayó de las manos. La mujer chillaba, y la hija gritaba aterrorizada contra la pared.

_...cinco, seis, siete, ocho..._

Los dos cantantes solo podían contar. En su mente únicamente oían los números, para intentar no escuchar los gritos de las personas a quien estaban matando con sus propias manos.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAÁÁ!...¡MAMAAAAAAAÁÁÁ! –La chica joven gritaba y lloraba desesperada, incapaz de moverse. Ryuichi estrangulaba al padre que se ponía rojo y se ahogaba... Shuichi golpeaba con la escoba brutalmente a la madre, que ya solo podía gritar y llorar. La sangre de la mujer manchó todo. Paredes, suelo, a los propios Shuichi y Ryuichi, a la hija... que había quedado en shock. Ryuichi giró bruscamente el cuello del hombre y lo rompió, matándolo.

_...nueve, diez, once, doce..._

Todo quedó en silencio e inmóvil. Lo único que podía oírse eran las respiraciones agitadas de los dos chicos y la chica. La joven no se movía, solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mente en blanco.

¡Ryuichi Ryuichi¡Cogemeee!

Ryuichi, ahogado en recuerdos y dolor se levantó lentamente, y se dirigió a la muchacha, que empezó a llorar otra vez, entre sollozos y miradas de suplica.

-Por favor... por favor no me mate...

-Lo siento... lo siento Shiori... –Ryuichi se arrodilló ante la chica, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

¡Shiori! Te has escondido muy bien ¿eh?

La chica, llamada Shiori, ahora se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía creerlo... aquella voz... Levantó la cara al hombre que había matado a su padre y le obligó a mirarla. Quedó paralizada al ver al dueño de ese rostro.

-Ry... Ryuichi... ¿por... por qué...? –Su expresión cambio a una de incomprensión y tristeza.

Mientras, Shuichi tan solo podía mirar. Y se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido a con Ryuichi... los conocía, conocía las personas que Tsuya les obligaba a matar. Sintió un gran dolor... si el mismo estaba sufriendo hasta el límite por lo que estaba pasando... ¿cómo lo debería estar pasando Ryuichi...? En ese momento sintió también un gran odio... odio hacia Tsuya... por hacerles aquello... por ser tan cruel... ¿cómo podía existir un hombre como ese...? Pero aquello no tenía sentido... Si que era verdad que ellos habían matado a su hermano pero... había algo más... Tsuya no era un loco cualquiera. Odiaba a Ryuichi. Muchísimo. Por eso le estaba haciendo pasar por todo aquello... Pero ese odio ya venía de antes, estaba seguro. Tenía algo que ver con el pasado de Ryuichi. La muerte de su hermano no era más que una mera excusa para cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. En realidad no era a él a quien quería destruir. Sino a Ryuichi. Su verdadero objetivo era Ryuichi.

Y no sabía si Ryuichi se daba cuenta o no, pero... estaba seguro que Tsuya conocía a Ryuichi de antes de que todo ocurriera.

-Shiori... jamás me perdones... por favor... no lo merezco... –Ryuichi acarició el rostro mojado en lagrimas de Shiori con sus manos, y las llevó a su cuello. Antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba la estaba estrangulando.

-¡Ryuichi...¡¡No...! –Intentaba gritar ella. - ¡NOO...¡¿Qué... que estas haciendogh...? –Se asfixiaba lentamente. –No... no me.. hagas esto... –Sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas y se empezaban a cerrar, mientras ella intentaba inútilmente coger aire.

-¡Shiori... yo...! –Ryuichi agonizaba en dolor tanto como ella, llorando con el rostro cubierto por el cabello. -¡No puedo hacer nada...¡De verdad...¡¡¡¡mierdaaaaaa!

La mano de la chica cayó al piso. Se oyó un crujido proveniente de su cuello y Shiori dejó de respirar para siempre. Todo quedó en silencio. Ryuichi se levantó, y con dificultad se apoyó en la pared, para dejarse resbalar lentamente y quedarse sentado.

_...trece... catorce... y quince..._

Shuichi se sentó a su lado y se miro las manos manchadas de sangre. Otra vez... estaba acabado. Quería morirse. No podía volver con Yuki. No podía volver a su vida. No podía ser feliz otra vez... y aunque pudiese no se lo merecía. Había acabado con la vida de toda una familia, había matado a personas inocentes, que no tenían nada que ver. Ahora si que era un asesino. Estaba muerto en vida.

-Shuichi... –Ryuichi le habló con la mirada perdida. –Te quiero contar algo.

-Yo... no estás obligado a pesar de lo que he visto... –Shuichi le miró con pena. – Si no quieres contármelo lo entenderé.

-No... quiero que lo sepas... necesito explicártelo... –Ryuichi se llevó una mano al pecho. –Tienes derecho a saber quien soy en realidad... lo estúpido, inútil, hipócrita y falso que soy...

-Ryuichi...

-Yo... yo conocía a esta familia... –Agarró con fuerza su camiseta . –Los conocía... ya había estado aquí muchas veces... eran buenas personas... seguro que si buscásemos un poco encontraría alguna foto mía...

-Eran amigos tuyos...

-¿amigos...? –Ryuichi sollozó. –Eran mi familia... no de sangre... pero eran mi familia... y yo los he matado... antes ya estaba sucio... pero ahora... Shuichi quiero morirme... quiero decirles a todos lo que he hecho para que me odien y luego morirme... pero ni eso puedo hacer...

Shuichi miró al suelo. -¿qué podemos hacer...?

-Nada... no podemos hacer nada... –cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Shuichi... escucha... Tsuya ha comentado muchas veces un nombre...

-Yuuji...

-Así es... supongo que te has dado cuenta de el daño que me hace... es por algo que ocurrió hace años... antes de que me hiciese famoso... antes incluso de que supiera que era capaz de cantar... Yuuji... Yuuji... y no solo está Yuuji... también Kaori...

-¿Kaori...?

-Si... Kaori... Kaori vivía aquí... –Shuichi abrió mucho los ojos. –todavía recuerdo su olor... los domingos veníamos a comer aquí... esta era la casa de sus padres... y Shiori... su hermana pequeña... la última vez que la vi tenía diez años...

-¿Quién era Kaori...? –Shuichi empezaba a entender.

-Kaori... era la mujer a la que amaba... hace muchos años... pero murió... hace doce años... se suicidó...

-Dios mío... –Shuichi se llevó una mano a la boca. Ryuichi... ¿por cuánto dolor había pasado años atrás? Jamas lo hubiese imaginado.

-La secuestraron... la maltrataron y la violaron... –Ryuichi se cubrió el rostro con las manos. –Nunca se encontró al despreciable ser que fue capaz de hacerlo, a ella la rescataron antes de que la matase... pero... –Volvía a llorar, Ryuichi no se hubiera imaginado que se vería otra vez volviendo a explicar aquella terrible experiencia. – a pesar que intenté reconfortarla... ella no se recuperó... se sentía sucia y decía que no me merecía... acabó suicidándose... y yo me derrumbé... y no me di cuenta que todavía había gente alrededor mío que me necesitaba... Yuuji... fui un egoísta, y no pensé en Yuuji, creí que me había quedado solo y a él lo olvidé como si no existiera... cuando el era el que más me necesitaba entonces... jamás he sabido proteger a quienes quería... ni antes ni ahora.

-Pero Ryuichi... ¿quién era Yuuji...? –Preguntó Shuichi entristecido.

-Yuuji... Yuuji era mi hijo.

* * *

Wowwwwwwwwwww aquí me tenéis otra vez! Uohhhhhhhhhhhhh Ryuichi tiene un hijoooo! Eso no se esperabe ehhh? XD En todo caso mi intención era dar una gran sorpresa, espero haberlo conseguido . No me maten onegai. Se que en este capi me pasé tres pueblos con los pobres... me dieron pena incluso a mi xD. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que no es mi mejor capítulo... el siguiente lo escribiré mejor .

En este capi la verdad es que quería poner la historia de Ryuichi, Yuuji y Kaori, pero a última hora me dio flojera... xD Noo es broma, es que sino el capitulo siguiente no me hubiese durado ni dos líneas... U así que he decidido que era mejor aclarar quien era Yuuji y en el siguiente poner la historia y los hechos y que fuera mas larguillo... Por favor escríbanme algun review, tengo ganas de saber su opinión respecto a este capítulo

Un a cosa más, hasta aquí tenía el fic escrito pero a partir de ahora tendré que continuarlo... he intentado demorar la hora de este momento pero finalmente llegó uuU. Por eso a lo mejor tardo en actualizar porque sé que me va a costar escribir el siguiente capítulo. Pero intentaré escribirlo lo antes que pueda. Rezaré para que mis musos de la inspiración no me abandonen . Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!


End file.
